Undisclosed Desires
by DemonTrapsAndVervain
Summary: Elena Gilbert is lost. Stefan or Damon Salvatore? When she meets Kol Mikaelson, Klaus' young Brother, Elena is bewitched by the dark and handome Original. Elena's friends are trying to get her away from him. It gets wicked when someone else joins the game : Damon wants Elena more than anything. Will she make it through all the things that pushes her away from Kol?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. It's the first time I write a fanfiction. I wanted to write one to see if I am good at it or not. If you read this fanfic, I would appreciate to know your opinion about my writing.

The story is settled during the 3x14 'Dangerous Liaisons'. There's no Evil!Esther or anything. She just came back to try to reunite her family, to live in peace with her children. So, there's no blood ritual to kill the Originals.  
Just a little precision; Elena was not there when Damon snapped Kol's neck. Just needed to say it.

This chapter is written from Elena's POV. Her thoughts, and the most 'important' stuff are in _italics_.

The song Kol and Elena are dancing on is "Cry To Me" by Solomon Burke.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena walked away from the crowd that was in the ball room. The room was too loud and she was feeling a slight pain in her head, plus, she needed time to think about Damon's words. _"I'm mad at you because I love you."_ _Wow_. Elena knew Damon was feeling for her but it was the first time he said it out loud. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts away. She walked over a little room: it was a boudoir. This place was really lovely. She sat down on the couch, and caressed the tissue with the palm of her hand. It was Skin fishing. She looked around, letting her thoughts come back without noticing. Gosh, this party was really weird. She was there, in a big house, surrounded by 1000 years old persons. Stefan and Damon are old too, but knowing that the Mikaelson Family are the first ever vampires, were making her anxious. This family got turned into vampires with her ancestor's blood. _The Petrova Blood Line_. The calm of the room made her relax. She leaned against the couch's back, and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" a low man voice said, with a strong English accent.

Elena's eyes suddenly popped open, and she sat down properly. She looked at the man that just came in and frowned a little. He was handsome. _Even hot_. A bit taken aback by the situation, she blinked a few times, still gazing at the man. It's Klaus' brother. No doubt. Same face, same look, his hair was a bit darker, as well as his eyes, though. Elena tried to find his name, but failed.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine, thank you. I just wanted some calm, no music and no people talking constantly." Elena spoke, hesitantly. She forced a little smile.

"I understand. You must be Elena Gilbert, right? My family can't stop talking about you. The name's Kol. Kol Mikaelson." He said, holding out his hand, a slight smirk on his face.

Kol. That's his name. Elena blushed faintly as he says her name. _It sounds so sexy_. She smiled softly, taking his hand to shake it. But instead of shaking her hand, he gently took it, and placed a kiss on the back of her glove-covered hand. The feeling of his lips against her hand, even through the thin tissue of the silk glove, made shivers run down her spine. _What was happening?_ He just kissed her hand, nothing more. She thought about his lips on hers, across her skin... _STOP_.

She got pulled out of her sensual thoughts by his voice. She looked up at him, stopping her gaze at his lips on the way. She stared for a few seconds, then looked into his eyes. His eyes were dark brown. His look was cheeky, obnoxious, and it made her shiver once again. She looked down, not wanting to meet his burning gaze again.

"What are you thinking about, Elena?" Kol asked, smirking cockily, knowing that Elena was gazing at his lips. It made him smirk even wider when he saw how lost she was in his eyes. Her heart beat slightly went faster.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She stammered, trying to not express what she was feeling. Her self conscience was saying: "_Elena, he's a stranger, he's the brother of the man that wants to use you as a blood bank. You can't have this kind of thoughts."_

She heard the volume of the music going up. It was a Soul/Jazz song. Elena fought back a smile as she heard the music. It was a music she adored. She looked at Kol, trying to avoid his eyes once again. He was looking at her, openly checking her out. She went crimson and looked away.

"I… I must go back to the ball room. I don't want people to think I'm gone, or in danger. It was nice meeting you." Elena's spoke up. Kol, surprisingly, looked a bit disappointed, but the second after he came back to his cocky self.

"Come on, Elena." He said. _Damn_, Elena really loved the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. It was mixed with his perfect English accent. "Will you please, dance with me?" He almost whispered, holding out his hand to her.

Elena wanted to refuse, but the offer was too tempting. She placed his hand in his, trying to lock all the sensations she was feeling when he was with her in a little box deep in her mind. She heared a little voice in her head: _"__Elena Gilbert, stop thinking of all of this. He is not a good person. You can't feel this way_.

He pulled her to him, also pulling her out of her talk to herself. They started dancing, slowly, Kol's hand in Elena's, and his second hand wrapped loosely around his waist. Elena's other hand was resting on his shoulder. They were dancing, alone in the boudoir, not saying a word to each others. He finally broke the silence.

"So, I heard you're involved with the Salvatore brothers. That's why you wanted to go earlier, because you were afraid they'd be mad at you if you don't follow the curfew?" Kol chuckled, and Elena was looking totally unamused by his words.

"They're just trying to protect me, and they're trying to keep me away from your brother." Elena spat, getting a bit annoyed. Kol chuckled once again, looking really entertainment by their little talk.

"They think you're not strong. They think you can't keep yourself alive. Why don't you push them away..? Oh right, because they'll always come back to you, hm? They keep you only for themselves." Kol said quickly, and annoyed tone in his voice. Or wait, is that a jealous speech Elena just heard?

"No, no it's not what you think…" Elena tried to explain, but she couldn't find her words.

She couldn't because Kol was right. Elena felt this way since a while now, and it was starting to get on her nerves. Since Stefan went to Chicago and turned his emotions off she felt like Stefan was gone forever. She missed the old Stefan, loving and caring. She was missing him really bad. But, things changed. He didn't care anymore, and Elena knew that there was no coming back. She deeply knew it. During Stefan's ripper phase, she grew closer to Damon. She slowly started feeling for him. But it was not _perfect_. It was consuming her, but she felt like Damon was not enough to make her feel completely fine. She was still thinking of Stefan indeed, but it was like she felt that both Salvatores were not the right ones.

Elena was lost in her thoughts again. This time, Kol didn't interrupt her. Though, they were still dancing. They didn't lose the rhythm, surprisingly enough. After a moment, Elena looked at Kol, noticing that he was already looking at her. He leaned down to her.

"You're definitely the prettiest Doppelgänger, Miss Gilbert." He murmured into her ear, making her body to cover into goosebumps. _Wait, did he really said I was the prettiest Petrova? _A first, Elena smiles shyly andblushed violently. _He thinks she's pretty. _At the moment, Elena felt like a teenager on her first date. Her smile fell as she finally get the sense of his words. He met Tatia, and Katherine before. Was he interrested in her tonight because she looked like her ancestors? Does Kol have a kind of crush on Petrova's? Was he playing her, making her feel like someone's loving her? Too much questions were rushing in her brain at the same time, making her feel a little dizzy.

He felt her shaking a little, so he pulled her closer by her waist. She was trapped into his muscled arms, not able to do anything but dance, her eyes locked with his. She tried to speak, but she was like frozen. _Oh, this look_. He was for sure the most handsome Original of the Family. She was standing close to him so she could smell his After shave. It was really… _sexy_. The overwhelming scent was really man-like.

They kept dancing, swaying softly. The room was really calm. Only the soft music and the sound of Elena's dress rustling against the floor, could be heard. Kol leaned closer to her, and he softly gazed at her lips. Elena tried to guess what he was thinking about. _It was impossible to guess. _He seemed so calm, but obnoxious and playful at the same time. It was amazing.

He lifted his gaze to her. His look was piercing her, making her breath raising a little. Kol approached his face to hers, and now their lips were inches away. She could feel his hot breath brushing against her lips. The little voice in her head was screaming, telling her to not fall for this stranger. Elena's lips parted softly. She was fighting against this feeling... And she felt like she was about to give up...

"Elena, what the Hell are you doing?" A voice shouted, in a rude tone.

Elena's look snapped to the door suddenly, seeing a dark haired, tall man with blue eyes, followed by another man, with light brown hair, green eyes. _The Salvatore brothers._

Elena stopped dancing, and tried to push Kol away. He just tightened his grip around her waist, smirking tauntingly at the two brothers that were standing at the door.

"We… we were just dancing, Damon. Calm down..." Elena said, quietly, feeling her cheeks heating up. She could bet she was looking like a pepper right now.

"Did you just ask me to calm down, Elena? It's Kol Mikaelson, the brother of the man that wants you dead! You can't dance with him!" Damon snapped, advancing furiously to Elena.

"I know who he is, Damon. I'm not a child, stop scolding me like if you caught me the hand in the cookie jar! I can dance with whoever I want to! Stop being so bossy with me." Damon growled and stepped to Elena, taking his arm in his hand. He tried to pull her to him but Kol kept her close to him. Elena cried out in pain.

"Damon, stop now, you're hurting me!" Elena whimpered. Stefan walked to Damon and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Let her go, dick." Damon said through his gritted teeth. He pulled on her arm once again, making Elena cry out again. Kol finally let her go and grabbed Damon's wrist, tightening his iron hand around it. Damon gave up and let Elena go. She quickly stepped back, watching the scene.

"No, you let her go. She doesn't need you two, damn Salvatore brothers. She's not your freaking Doll." Kol spat quickly, looking at Damon angrily, then pushed him backwards hard. Damon stumbled and straightened his suit jacket.

Elena was looking at Kol, only at Kol. She noticed that his English accent was more pronounced when he was angry. She liked it. Elena heard footsteps and her head snapped to the door. Two men in suits, one with light brown hair and the other with dark hair, followed by a wonderful blonde in a sparkly blue dress walked in the boudoir. Elijah, Caroline and Klaus heard the scene. Caroline saw that Elena was rubbing her arm and walked to her. She looked at the red skin of her bestfriend, and looked at Kol and Damon, glaring at each others.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked, her blue eyes widened. Damon did the button of his suit jacket and walked towards the door, not answering. When Damon walked past Klaus, the hybrid put a hand on his chest, pushing him away from the door.

"I think that someone asked you a question." He said calmly, much to Elena's surprise.

Damon looked at Kol, a pissed expression on his face, and Kol answered with a cheeky grin. Elena fought back a smile. Kol was a player, and she kind of loved this. When Kol turned his face and looked at her, she blushed lightly. She loved it when he put his gaze on her. She got ripped off her dreamy thoughts when Damon started talking.

"Yes, let's talk about it. Your dear Baby Bro was just ready to kiss your Doppelgänger, Klaus. Aren't they cute together? Damon said bluntly, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Klaus frowned and looked at Kol, looking furious. He darted over him and stopped inches away from his face. Kol no longer looked sassy. His smirk fell and he was now pressing his lips in a thin line, his eyes were filled with fear.

"What do you think you are you doing, Kol?" Klaus mumbled, his expression darkened by his madness.

Elena frowned lightly, afraid of what could happen to Kol. What if Klaus daggers him again? What if Kol has to run away from her? Elena wouldn't be able to see him again. Yes, she was scared for Kol. Elijah stepped forward to his two brothers, looking calm and gathered. Elena noticed that he put a hand on Klaus' shoulder, as Stefan did with Damon earlier. She fought back a little laugh. Is that a Brother thing?

"Enough. Both of you." Elijah spoke up, in a cold tone.

He looked between Kol and Klaus, and the two brothers calmed down instantly. _Autority_. That's what Elijah was reflecting. He's the most mature sinbling of his family. Klaus walked off, still a bit annoyed but not as much as he was a few minutes ago. Elena heard Kol take a breath. Kol seemed afraid of his brother. Elijah stepped to Elena, smiling softly. He was always being respectful with her.

"Please Elena, pardon my Brother's behavior tonight. He shouldn't have talked to you." He said, calmly, looking thruthfully worried about it.

_Wait, did he really say this?_ Elena couldn't help it but laugh. Everyone looked at her with a shocked expression. Everyone except Kol. He smirked widely at her, with a proud expression on his face. Elena rebelled, and he was one of the reasons she did that. Elena found herself smirking back at Kol. Their moment got interrupted by Damon's snorts. Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother and leaded him to the door, and both walked off with him. Elena shook her head at Elijah.

"Don't worry about it, Elijah. Damon was the only problem tonight." Elena rolled her eyes as her lips formed a slight smile. She glanced to Caroline, and nodded to her. Then, she slid her arm under her friend's arm, and walked out with her.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Kol talking with Elijah. Her heart started beating fast as he lifted his eyes to her at the same time. She smiled and walked off with her friend.

"Seriously!?" Caroline yelled, once they got into Elena's car.

She looked at Elena with her eyes wide open, a shocked expression on her face. Elena sighed and turned on the engine and drove off the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Caroline, not tonight, please." Elena said in a pleading tone.

She was really done with this night. Not because of Kol, because of Damon. The thought of Kol made her smile, and made Caroline smack the car's dashboard, making Elena look at her with a weird expression. _What's wrong with her?_

"Elena, you can't do this. When you looked at Kol earlier, it was your "I'm in love face". This is wrong, Elena, do you understand that he's Klaus' brother!? What's your excuse?" Caroline almost screamed.

Elena tightened her hands around the steering wheel. They were arriving next to Caroline's house, thankfully. Elena looked at Caroline.

"Says the one that's wearing the dress the man that's trying to kill me offered her. You spent the whole evening with him, I wanted to stay with you but you were too busy doing God knows why with him!" She spat furiously. Caroline looked at Elena with wide eyes. Caroline never judged her before. It was really unwelcomed from her to snap at her like this.

"What's your excuse hm?" Elena added sarcastically. She parked her car near Caroline's house and the Blonde opened the door, she turned to Elena, a bit calmed down.

"Listen, Elena. Tonight's been a long night. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. We'll talk about it tomorrow if you want. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It wasn't really fair." Caroline looked at Elena with a concerned look.

Elena finally saw her friend in front of her, not a judging girl. Elena smiled warmly. She can't be mad at her for too long, it's just impossible. They both hugged each others tightly. They both leaned into each other's arms.

"I'm sorryyyyyyy!" They both said at the same time, making them laugh. Caroline walked to her house, and Elena waited until she gets in. Then, she drove off to her own home.

When she finally get back home, she walked upstairs quietly, not wanting to wake Alaric and Jeremy up. She quickly stripped off her dress, putting on her pj's. She undid her hair and pulled it into a messy bun. She got ready to go to bed. She let out a heavy sigh as she collapsed on her bed. She crawled under the covers and laid there, staring at the ceiling.

She was thinking of him. During the whole party, it was hard for her to be herself. It was hard, until he walked in the boudoir. For a moment, it was like all her worries and problems were blown away. She'd only met him a few hours ago but it seemed that he was knowing her already. Was it because he met Tatia? Or even Katherine? Elena was curious to know the answer to this question. Anyway, She wouldn't meet him again. Damon and Klaus wouldn't let him. She already knew that those two men wouldn't mind teaming up against her, and against her relationship with Kol. Elena sighed sadly. Maybe it was only a game for him?

She drifted off to sleep quickly, and dreamt about dark brown eyes, a playful smirk, and a dance in a boudoir.

* * *

End of the 1st chapter! ;D Thanks for reading this. Did you like it? Was it too long? Too Boring? Tell me please! :3  
I'm sorry it was with Elena's POV, but it was easier for me. I promise next chapter there'll be a part with Kol's POV :) (if there's another chapter. I won't keep writing if no one likes it :/ )

Please Review and Fav! :).


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys ! First of all, I have to present you my apologies for the really really really really really [really] late update. I told you that I would post the next chapter once I'll get back from holidays, but some bad crap happened to me when I got back, and I completely ran out of imagina tion. I am not used to write either. I hope that you're not too mad at me. Also, I can't write from my own computer so I have to borrow my mother's.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, with Kol's POV in the beginning, and back to Elena's in the end. Enjoy!

* * *

**KOL'S POV**

Kol was sitting on the couch in his room, a glass of scotch in his hands. He was thinking of what happened last night. Elena Gilbert, the second Petrova Doppelgänger, happened. When Kol entered this boudoir to meet her, he was only about to tease her, play, or mess with her, about her life. Being the key to make one of the most feared and horrible type of creature in the world must be tiring. But instead, he found himself being attracted by this woman, strong and harmless at the same time. He needed to talk to her more, he _wanted_ to talk to her more.

His thoughts were interrupted by his elder brother, knocking at the door.

"Come in." Kol mumbled, after downing the rest of his glass.

Klaus opened the door and walked in, not bothering closing the door after him. Kol walked to his own mini-bar and pulled out another glass, and a bottle.

"Already drinking at 8am, brother?" Klaus said, walking up to the bar.

"Well, there's no hour for scotch. And you're going to drink with me anyway." The younger sibling said, filling the two glasses, and slid the other glass to Klaus on the bar. This one took it and brought it to his lips, then glanced at Kol, that was already drinking from it.

"What the fuck did you think of yesterday, Kol?" The hybrid said, then took a small sip from his glass.

"What do you mean? Oh, yeah, with your little Doppelgänger? You don't like seeing me prowling around your precious little Gilbert?" Kol answered, his voice full of taunt.

He was trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Niklaus always spoiled his fun. Oh, wait. Elena Gilbert was no girl to have fun with. Surprisingly enough, Kol knew Elena was not this kind of girl. Something weird was happening… Since when did he care about what the girls he was getting were thinking?

"No, I must admit that I don't like seeing you around her. I don't really trust you there, brother." Klaus shot back, glaring at his brother. "Why don't you go around her ancestor, Katerina? You could at the same time stay away from my Doppelgänger?" He added, taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh, come on Nik." Kol scoffed, downing his drink, then he put it down on the bar counter. He started walking to the window, his voice changing into a narrative one. "We both know Katerina is not like Elena. Katerina is nothing but a tease, the kind of girl you don't like keeping too much into your life because you already know she will screw it all up, or betray you… You must know what I'm talking about… and if you don't, go ask our brother, we both know he loved her more than you." Kol said calmly, already knowing that the last words he said would piss Klaus off.

And he was right. Klaus sped to Kol, trying to catch him but Kol knew he'd do this so he sped to the other side of the room. Kol laughed, and Klaus was no longer in a good mood.

"You know, Klaus, Elena is not yours. She's a really interesting human being. Don't try to keep me away from her, you know how much I find the fact that you can be pissed about something I want thrilling. It makes it really, really interesting." Kol said, a wide smirk spread across his face.

He really hoped Klaus wouldn't fight with him. He wanted to be around Elena. And he wouldn't care about his brother.

"You don't know what you're putting yourself in." Klaus spat through his gritted teeth. "Elena is MY Doppelgänger. I need her blood. Do you think she will let you stay around her? Do you think the Salvatore brothers will? Her friends maybe? I don't think so." Klaus explained, his eyebrows furrowed.

Kol remained quiet. He'd only realized how many people Elena was being looked after by. But, what the Hell? Kol loved challenges. And Elena Gilbert was worth any fight. But, what if she forgot their talk from last night? What if she changed her mind about them being friends? Yes, only friends. _Yet_.

"Niklaus, you don't know how persuasive I am." Kol said, folding his arms.

This talk was annoying him more than anything. Klaus downed his drink and slammed it onto the bar counter.

"That's what we're going to see." The Hybrid said angrily, walking out of his brother's room.

Kol watched him leave, a grin on his face. He'd won against his brother. Now he only had to win Elena's heart.

* * *

ELENA'S POV

Elena put her shoes on, and took her jacket. She was finally ready to go to the Grill. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror of the bathroom and smiled to herself. It's been so long she didn't have a dinner out with Caroline.

Elena walked downstairs and grabbed her car keys, then walked outside. It was already dark. She locked the door after her and got in her car. She turned on the engine and drove off to the Grill.

Gosh, it's been a really long while. With everything that happened; Jenna's death, John's death, Klaus willing to make more hybrids, and Stefan refusing to switch his emotions back on; her life has been Hell. She didn't hang out as much as she used to a few months ago. But she was slowly getting used to all of this. She couldn't bring her aunt and uncle back, and she couldn't stop Klaus either. And about Stefan… she didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted him back, because she misses him a lot, because she still loves him… but another part of her was telling her to let it go, to let him go. If he'd switch his emotions back on, everything would be messed up.

She clenched the steering wheel, trying to stay strong, even though all of those thoughts about her life was making her really upset. _Stay strong, Elena, stay strong..._ she was telling herself. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking about all of this.

The worst was Jeremy and Alaric. They were still upset about Jenna's death. Alaric was drowning himself in work and alcohol. Jeremy was living normally… at least he was trying. Elena knew he was devastated by her death. But they were sticking together. Elena, Jer and Alaric. Altogether, they were being stronger than alone. They were both getting better and better, moving on from these sad moments.

Elena finally reached the Grill. She parked her car near the entry and climbed out of it. After locking it, she walked into the Grill and looked around, grinning as she finally saw where her bestfriend was sitting. She walked to the table and they both hugged each others tightly.

"Hey 'Lena! How are you?" Caroline asked after they both sat down.

"Well, I'm fine" Elena nodded. "And you? Got news about Tyler?" She asked then, leaning back in her seat.

Caroline opened her mouth to start speaking but the waitress arrived at this moment. They both ordered a steak with fries. Elena chose to order ice cream for both of them too. It was like a kind of ritual: when one of them were upset, they were eating ice cream together. Caroline smiled softly when Elena ordered it, she was glad Elena knew how to cheer her up a little. As soon as they were gone, Caroline spoke up.

"I still don't have news… I don't know if he's still alive or not. I'm so worried, Elena. Or maybe it's his way to dump me?" Caroline frowned sadly and looked up at her best friend. The brunette put a hand on the vampire's one.

"Caroline, listen. Tyler had a hard time to get through… He just because a hybrid and he's sired to Klaus… Give him some time. I'm sure he didn't dump you. And if he did, be sure that I'll kick his ass once he gets back!" Elena said softly.

She hated seeing her friend hurt like this. Tyler must have an excuse when he comes back. The waitress brought them their meals and they started eating, talking about school, friends, gossips, etc.

* * *

KOLS's POV.

Elena didn't notice the handsome man that just walked in. He was the man she kept dreaming about last night. He was Kol Mikaelson. He sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon, watching the two girls. He started listening to their conversation.

"So, what's up with you and your Original boy?" Caroline said, a grin on her lips.

"Come on, Caroline. We only talked a few minutes. It doesn't mean anything." Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"Girl, I saw how you reacted when he argued with Damon. You were afraid he could get hurt. It was really cute." Caroline said, grinning wider.

"What? No, no... You're a silly best friend, you know…" Elena mumbled, flushing lightly.

"Elena! That's true! Even Damon got jealous because you were giving him this look! You've only talked to him once but I swear you were looking at him like when you were looking at Stefan when you guys started dating." Caroline said almost hysterically.

"Gosh Caroline stop ! As you said, I've only talked to him once… and no, I was not looking at him with the Love look." Elena said, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Hey Gilbert, he's not really ugly either, huh?" the Vampire said, raising both eyebrows at her friend.

"You're really embarrassing, Forbes." Elena shot back, feeling her cheeks burning.

"Admit it, he's hot." The blonde said.

"Shut up." Elena quickly answered, looking really embarrassed.

"Say it!" Caroline almost yelled, slamming her fist on the table.

Kol laughed quietly. The vampire was definately having fun about this. and the Original vampire was feeling really greeted.

"No!" Elena shot back, looking up at the ceiling, looking like she was asking for help.

"Elena Gilbert!" her best friend said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay fine! He's hot." Elena snapped, tired to fight against her friend.

Kol was watching the scene, delighted by what he's been seeing. Elena didn't forget their little talk last night, in the boudoir. She was still a bit amazed instead. Plus, Caroline Forbes, her best friend, doesn't mind this situation. The Blonde vampire could be a good thing, because Kol knew Klaus was interested in her.

"Anything else to add, missy?" Caroline said after leaning down against the table to look at her friend.

"Caroline Forbes, you're like a nightmare." Elena mumbled in a sigh.

"I'll take this as a compliment." The other girl claimed proudly.

"Oh you." Elena shook her head. Then, surprisingly enough, she joined her hands and spoke up. "There's something different in him… I don't know what. He's not like Klaus or Elijah, but not like Stefan and Damon, you know? I feel safe with him... and free." She declared, staring down at the table.

Kol was bewitched by Elena. By her voice, by her looks. He could look at her for hours without being bored. He listened closely to her little speech and he was stunned. He wasn't expecting this. He thought he scared her because he was an Original. He got pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Caroline standing up, then he focused on the two girls again to know what was happening.

"… I have to go, my mother texted me and she needs help. They found out blood bags disappeared. More than usual." Caroline said, taking her purse to find money to pay.

She put some bills on the table and bent down to hug Elena.

"Don't worry Care, I understand. Give me some news about what's happening?" Elena asked, understanding that Caroline has to help her mother with Vampires problems.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll text you tomorrow. I'm sorry Darling, I promise next time we're gonna eat ice cream!" She laughed lightly. she waved at her best friend and walked out of the Grill.

Elena leaned back in her seat and sighed. She felt suddenly alone. The waitress walked to her and asked her if she wanted ice cream but she refused. She pulled her wallet out of her purse and put bills on the table to pay her meal. She was ready to stand up but she saw someone standing in front of her.

"Hello, Elena." The man said.

Elena didn't have to look up to know who it was. She could recognize this voice between billions of others. She looked up and met those deep dark eyes again. Those eyes and voice were anyone's but Kol Mikaelson's. Her mouth popped open, and she was speechless. Kol sat down in front of her, where Caroline was sitting earlier.

"Did your Salvatore brothers took away your tongue?" He said, scoffing lightly.

"Uhm… Hi… Kol…" Elena stammered softly. She felt awkward for a moment.

"How are you? Did you enjoy your dinner?" Kol asked politely.

She was so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Nothing around him had importance. He definitely wouldn't let his Brother, or Damon Salvatore stop him from being with her.

"I'm… I'm fine, and yes, the food's nice here… what about you?" Elena said quietly, twisting her hands together under the table.

Elena was taken aback. Did he hear what she said earlier to Caroline!? Probably. Elena looked at Kol, and the second after she knew that it doesn't matter if he knows it or not.

"So, did Damon let you breath today or?" He chuckled.

"Yeah… I avoided him during the whole day. But I had to turn off my phone because he kept calling me…" Elena said, an eyebrow raised.

She saw a smile break through Kol's face and it made her smile as well. It was so easy to talk to him. The awkward silence of the conversation no longer remained there.

"Mhm. Annoying friend. You see, I don't have friends, so I don't have this kind of problem." Kol admitted, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean that you're a loner and no one disturbs you because they're afraid for their bones to be broken?" Elena said, folding her arms.

It made Kol laugh. "Well, my name's not Elena Gilbert and I'm not the daughter of one of the founder's family, girl." He shot back, amusement showing in his eyes.

"Hey! You're Kol Mikaelson. Your family made the vampire race. Every damn vampire should know your name." She stated. "You just don't want friends." She added quickly.

"Well, I'd love to have friends." He admitted, and folded his arms over his chest. "and my list friend should start with you."

"Me? Why?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Because I like talking to you. You're smart and funny." She grinned, then leaned to Elena. "and because it would annoy my brother so much." He added.

Elena laughed and pursed her lips. Why not, in the end? He won't harm her, because he knows that if he does Klaus will dagger him and throw his coffin in the sea. Plus, it would annoy Damon a lot, and she'd decided that she won't miss an occasion to act like this.

"Deal." Elena said confidently, narrowing her eyes and faking a serious look as if they were dealing for some important stuff.

"Deal." He repeated, a wide smirk across his face.

Elena laughed and shook her head. It's been a while she hadn't laughed like this with someone else than Bonnie, Care, Ric or Jer. Elena looked at the clock of the Grill and widened her eyes.

"Oh God, I promised Ric I'd be home before 10 and it's already 11… I'm sorry I'll have to leave you alone and friendless." Elena laughed and stood up, taking her purse.

"No problem, Miss Gilbert." He said, standing up as well. She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm gently, turning her to him. He was standing so close that she could smell his after shave. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him, into his eyes. She got lost in his deep dark orbs, unable to look somewhere else.

Kol could hear her heart beat racing when he looked at her. And he loved it. He stared into her eyes for a moment. They were… magnetizing. It's like he could see her soul through them. Then, he let his look drop to her perfect lips. God, he could give anything to kiss those. He blinked a few times before finding his mind again. Only this girl could make his mind wander as he'd just done. He finally spoke up.

"Elena. You're still a mystery for me. Let me fix this and invite you to grab a drink one night." Kol said, a slight smirk appearing at the corner of his lips.

"S… sure…" Elena stammered before gulping. Gosh, he is so handsome.

"Great. Tomorrow, 8pm? I'll pick you at your home." The Original said, his smirk spreading wider across his face.

"Yeah... okay..." She quickly said. _Kol Mikaelson, you're so sexy.._ she thought.

"And wear a dress..." He said, smirking tauntingly.

Elena's face went as red as a pepper. She looked at Kol with wide eyes.

"Are you having dirty thoughts of what I could with your dress, Elena?" Kol asked, his head tilting to the side. He was smirking cockily, knowing that it would drive her crazy.

And it did.

"No, no not at all! Does it matter, though?" She said, feeling her whoel face burning in embarrassement.

Kol was smiling as wide as he could now. _Oh, Elena Gilbert... what are you doing to me? He asked himself._

"Well, we'renot going to eat there. We're going in a real restaurant..." he muttered afer he leaned down to her.

"Oh... I'll make an effort and wear a dress, then." Elena said, finally gave up.

He let go of her arm and she smiled shyly, her cheeks a bit reddish.

"Good Bye, Elena. See you tomorrow." Kol said, smiling lightly.

"Good Bye, Kol..." Elena breathed out. She quickly turned and walked out.

She got into her car and started the engine, quickly driving off to her home.

_"Ok, Elena. Breathe in, breathe out. Do it again. Good."_ Her mind was telling her.

Elena got home quickly. She ran upstairs and closed the door of her bedroom, then leaned against it.

Then, she let out a deep sigh... and smiled wide.

_Elena Gilbert got asked on a date. _

It was the beginning of a beautiful story.

* * *

There you go, Chapter TWO. It took me 4 hours to write it, I had my idea but I don't know why I had a hard time writing it.

I know, there is not a lot of Kolena in this chapter, but Kol figured out his feelings, as well as Elena. Not directly but still.

I apologize again, I will do my best to update asap.

This chapter is not as interesting as I thought I it would be, and not as good as the first one, I know.

Please Fav/Review and tell me what you think about it. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people!

First of all, I'd like to thank all of your for your reviews. They're really, really cute and you guys almost made me cry. When I started writing this fanfic I thought no one would like it since it was my first one, but I got lots of compliments about it instead. Thank you all for your support : ) .

This is the 3rd chapter, updated as fast as I could.

The whole chapter is with Elena's point of view, except for a little part, but I'll mention it. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Elena and Kol sat in front of each others in this Italian restaurant in a town near Mystic Falls. _

_Kol was wearing a black suit jacket with a dark grey shirt under it, and black jeans. His hair was styled perfectly. Elena was stunning. She was wearing a long sleeved dark purple dress that arrived under her knee,with black ballerinas. Her hair was straightened and thrown up into a styled ponytail. _

_She looked around for a moment. She laughed quietly as she saw two waitresses fight. She could hear faintly what they were saying and Elena was glad she payed attention to the teacher during the italian lessons. The two girls were probably insulting themselves in italian. _

_Their food just arrived and Kol grinned up at her. _

"_You're really hot." Kol said simply, loking at Elena with a grin on his lips._

"_Sorry, wh… what?" Elena stammered, her mouth dropping open. Her cheeks were already lightly red from the shyness._

"_I was saying, be careful, the food is really hot" Kol repeated, raising an eyebrow._

"_Oh… Okay… Thanks for your concern." Elena said, relaxing a little. _What's wrong with you!?_ Her personal-self yelled at her. _

"_You're very welcome. I don't want you to harm this pretty tongue…" He muttered, keeping his eyes on her._

_Elena cleared her throat, being really embarrassed now. What was he trying to do? Elena took her glass filled with wine and looked down inside of it. The noises of the restaurant around her were changed… it became distant, blurred. The wine was thick and dark. It was red tinted and Elena thought for a moment that it was blood. She shook her head, shivering at the thought. Then, she took a sip from the glass and looked around her… The room was spinning for a moment and she closed her eyes; feeling herself get dizzy. _

_Suddenly, the restaurant back noises were no longer here. There was the crackling of a fireplace instead. She opened her eyes and she found out where she was : The Mikaelson Mansion, in the living room. She noticed she was holding a glass still. It was a glass of Champagne and not the glass of wine she held earlier. She looked around, admiring the room she was sitting in. After a few seconds, she heard a voice but she couldn't understand what was said. Then, progressively, she recognize Kol's voice, with this English accent that suited him so well._

"…_and you?" Kol asked, tilting his head to the side._

"_Huh?" she said, her head turning quickly to Kol. She widened her eyes when she realized how rudely she answered. She quickly brought a hand to her mouth and looked at Kol._

"_Oh my God… Pardon me… I… I was…" Elena started, stammered quickly,shaking her head. Her cheeks were burning in embarrassment._

"…_lost in your thoughts?" The Original vampire cut her off and finished her sentence. He chuckled and finished his glass of Champagne._

_Elena nodded faintly and looked down. _Oh my God, you're so silly! _Her conscience shouted in her head. It even gave her a slight headache. _

_Kol put his glass on the coffee table and took the glass from the Brunette. He stood up and smirked tauntingly at her._

"_Champagne, wine… are boring alcohols. Would you like to drink something stronger?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He was wondering if she liked this kind of alcohol. He held his hand out for her._

_Elena laughed quietly, placed her hand in his, and stood up. She was standing so, so close to him. She could feel his body against hers, and the warmness emanating from it. _

"_I agree… I am not allowed to drink much alohol but I must say, scotch is the best." Elena spoke up softly, a smile drawing on her face._

_Kol smirked wide. _Damn, Elena Gilbert.

"_Scotch is the best." he repeated, agreeing. He turned and squeezed her hand. He led her to his room where his personal bottles of scotch were. He entered the room and the door shut itself before she could come in._

_Elena's vision blurred. She didn't feel Kol's hand in hers anymore. When she tried to open the door, her hand went through the handle of the door, making Elena's eyes widen. She tried to push the door but her whole arm went through. What was going on? She decided to try all out and stepped through the door. She looked around for a moment, and scoffed quietly when she saw how big was Kol's room. There was a back, a couch… Even a fireplace. But this one was not lighted up. She breathed out and steam came out of her mouth. She was suddenly cold. The lights faded away and now the room was quite dark, only lightened up faintly by the moon outside. The brunette turned her face to the bed as she noticed someone moving in it. She slowly stepped closer to it and saw something. Her heart beat started racing as she realized what was happening. _

_She saw Kol and herself in the vampire's bed and naked. Kol's hair was messy, and Elena's was not tied in the ponytail anymore. It was messy, and spread on the pillows. They were both sleeping. _Wait, no… _Elena was not sleeping. The Elena in the bed was dead. Her chest was not moving up and down to give evidence that she was alive. Her head was tilted to the side, exposing a large wound on her neck. The Elena that was watching the scene looked instantly at Kol. His mouth was bloody, dried blood on his mouth, chin, and a bit on his chest. _

_The Elena that came into the room understood. She was a ghost. Kol killed her, after having sex with her. _Oh my God…_ The Ghost Elena brought her hand to her mouth, shocked by what she was watching._

"_You were already dead since the night in the boudoir…" a voice murmured from behind her. _

_She turned suddenly, looking really afraid._

"_He wanted to kill you… He only wanted your blood…" Another one said._

_Voice started whispering louder, being more and more at every seconds…_

"_You were dead by the day you started talking to him…"_

"_You're cursed, Elena Gilbert…"_

"_You don't deserve love…"_

_Ghost Elena started to scream, being driven crazy by all those voices that were whispering at the same time, forming a loud mess._

* * *

Elena sat up suddenly, taking a deep breath. She looked around and noticed that she was in her bed, and that it was almost midday. Her face was sweaty and her hair was stuck on his face. She pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and gulped hardly_. It's a dream… only a very, very bad dream…_ Elena tried to convince herself. She eventually got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflect in the mirror and widened her eyes. The Brunette suddenly turned and leaned against the counter, tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly brought her hand to her neck and touched it. She turned again to the mirror and rubbed her neck, sobbing quietly.

There was dried blood on her neck, exactly where the dead Elena got bitten.

* * *

"Well, I don't know what the fuck is happening, but that's really creepy." Caroline said, leaning her back against the sofa. She took a sip of her tea and looked at the brunette.

She was sitting on the rocking chair, looking down at her cup of tea. Elena sighed and remained quiet for a moment.

Elena told Caroline to come to her house right after she took a shower to clean the blood and everything. Caroline had found her best friend sitting in the rocking chair in the living room, staring blankly out of the window, her hair still tangled because she'd proably tied it directly after her shower. Then, Elena told everything to Caroline. She told her that she met Kol and that she accepted to go on a date with him, and then she told her friend about the dream - or nightmare. Caroline was really worried about Elena.

"Come on, 'Lena. We can't do anything for now, so I propose to get you ready for your Date." Care said, and stood up. she stepped to Elena and kneeled down in front of her friend. "Don't worry, Darling. It was only a bad dream... and for the blood... I don't know, really. But hey, you didn't get harmed... I mean there was only the blood, but you have no wounds from it" She added, smiling a little.

"I don't think I should go... What if tonight this dream comes true?" Elena asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

Caroline stood up and took Elena's cup of tea, and put it on the coffee table with hers. The Brune Girl looked up at Caroline with a questionning look.

"Elena Gilbert, you'll be going to this date, no matter what. I have a kind of plan to screw up the little dream you had there." Caroline said, a grin forming on her lips.

Elena knew this grin. That's the grin her friend had when she had a wicked plan. Elena followed Caroline upstairs to her room and sat down on the bed, watching the blonde pulling all her clothes and shoes out of the big wardrobe.

"Is the plan "let's mess up Elena's room" or what?" The Gilbert said, raising both eyebrows at her friend.

"No. The plan is "let's not dress you up like the dead Elena from your freaky dreams." Caroline said, a wide smirk on her face. She walked over Elena and sat down next to her. "Listen, Elena. If you think that this dream is a kind of premonition, then let's screw it up! I mean, dress up and style your hair in the exact opposite as in your dreams!" she said, sounding cheerful about the challenge she just gave herself.

"Not a bad idea." Elena said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Come on! Let's make you all pretty for this date, Gilbert." Caroline said, clapping in her hands like a child on a Christmas Day.

Elena laughed at her reaction and threw her arms around the blondie's shoulders. "I'll marry you one Day, Caroline Forbes." Elena joked.

"Save this for your Original boy." She shot back, hugging her back. "So! What was the Dead You wearing!? Describe your dress and shoes, as precisely as you can." She directed, standing up to look at the dresses spread on the bed.

"Uhm... a long sleeved dress. It was a dark colour... dark purple. And if it has importance it arrived under the knee. The shoes were simple, it was black ballerinas..." Elena said slowly, trying to remember the part of the dream when she was in the restaurant.

"Okay. 'Lena, I think your dead self was really pretty this night." Caroline said, looking through all the clothes. She joined her hands and smiled wide at Elena. "For the dress, short and light colour it is. For the shoes, high heels and light colour as well." The blonde girl said, pulling out a dress and shoes that were matching her desctiprion. She tossed the dress at her friend and grinned. "You know what to do." she said proudly.

"I don't have much choice do I?" Elena said, sighing softly. She took the dress and walked into the bathroom.

After a moment, she walked out and looked at Caroline. The vampire raised both eyebrows and grinned.

"You're gorgeous." She simply said.

"Why, thank you." Elena replied, then smiled softly. That was the first time she'd smiled today.

"Now... your hair. Because with this messy ponytail you just look like the Princess of Wasteland." Caroline looked at her hair, almost with a judging look.

"Hey! You've always been jealous of my hair." Elena said, slapping gently her best friend's arm.

"Don't remind me." the other rolled her eyes. She made Elena sit down on the chair in front of the mirror. "So, how'd you tell me your hair was? Caroline questionned, undoing the pony tail and putting the elastic aside.

"Simply straightened and pulled into a high ponytail. Not a wasteland version... It was really styled." Elena laughed.

"Unatached and curly then, obviously." Caroline said simply. As the blonde was pulling the curling iron out of one of the drawers of the wardrobe, Elena spoke up.

"By the way, what's going on with the bloodbags at the hospital?" She asked curiously.

"Well, everything makes us think that there's a vampire or two in Mystic Falls... Atleast, he or they doesn't hurt people..." Care said, sighing.

She plugged the curling iron on an electrical outlet and set it on the dressing table, then started brushing Elena's hair.

"Yeah, I think that's good... If we can help, Ric, Jer or even I, just tell us okay?" Elena said, looking up at her friend. She smiled warmly at Caroline.

"Thank you, 'Lena." Caroline said, nodding. "Now, now, time to make your hair look like an artwork." She laughed, grinning at her friend.

* * *

It was 7:45pm and Kol walked in the living room, ready to go pick Elena at her home. He looked up and saw one of Klaus' witches walk down the corridor heading to the door and he raised an eyebrow as she grinned at him. His eyes followed her until she walked out. He entered the living room and noticed Klaus' wicked grin. Kol knew something ws happening. He knew his brother so well.

"What's happening?" Kol asked, while walking to the bar to pour himself a drink. He reached the scotch bottle and grabbed a glass, filling it with the amber liquid.

"Oh, nothing." Klaus only answered, the grin still on his lips.

"Nik, I can guess there's something. Why's your witch here? It's the one that practice dark magic right?" Kol shot back, taking a sip from his glass.

"I none of your business." the elder brother said, rolling his eyes lightly. "You're looking fit, tonight. Are you going somewhere?" He asked then, souding curious but surprisingly amused as well.

"Date." Kol only said, taking another sip from his glass. He stared at the fireplace for a moment, not wanting to talk about his date with Elena to Klaus.

"Oh, really? I've heard Elena was the lucky one... Is that true?" Klaus said, stepping forward.

Kol downed the rest of his drink, and set the the glass on the counter. "Mhm-hm." He mumbled. He looked at this watch and glared at Klaus, smiling tauntingly. "And I've got to go pick her now." He added, sounding proudly.

Klaus moved forward and stood in front of his younger brother, blocking his way. Kol only glared at him once again, not hiding his wide smirk about his brother's angriness.

"You'll regret that, sooner or later." Klaus spat through his gritted teeth.

"Mother wont let you. She may be out of town with Rebekah for a while but you know how it'll go if you try anything against one of us. Mother has a better hold on you than you do on all of us, Nik. And if you try anything..." Kol said quietly, stopping for a few seconds, then he leaned to Klaus and smiled sheepishly. "You'll regret that, sooner or later." He added sarcastically. "Now excuse me but I hate being late for a Girl." He added, shoving his brother out of his way. He left his brother, not bothering looking behind him.

* * *

"Okay, calm down everything is gonna be fine!" Caroline said, taking Elena by her shoulders. "You will go to this date and you will stay calm and you will have fun and that's it!" She added, shaking Elena gently but firmly.

Elena nodded slowly. She wasn't stressed about the dream she had. She was stressed about this date. She was not ready. No, she was not at all. She was going on a date with Kol Mikaelson. She didn't know why he would like her.

When the door bell rang Caroline stood up quickly a grinne widely at Elena.

"I'll go open the door, stay here!" She said cheerfully, standing up." She was as excited as if she was going on her date.

Elena stayed in the living room when Caroline opened the door. When she heard Kol's voice, her heartbeat started racing and she had to breathe in and out to calm down a little bit. When she saw Caroline coming back, she smiled a little but it was clear that she was really, really stressed.

"He's outside waiting for yooouuuuu!" The vampire mimed with her lips to not let Kol listen. She arranged Elena's hair quickly and took her purse that was on the coffee table and gave it to her friend.

"Thank you." Elena simply breathed out, trying not to look too anxious. She hugged quickly her and smiled, then walked to the door.

* * *

**KOL'S POV**

Kol stayed outside to wait for Elena. He didn't want her to feel forced to invite him in, because he was still the brother of the man that killed her, so it was only fair. He was surprised to see Caroline opening the door, instead of Elena. He was even a bit disappointed. He was so impatient to see her. After a moment, he heard a pair of heels clattering on the floor. His jaw dropped open when he saw her, standing at the door. Waiting was definately worth it.

Elena was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a beige lacey dress that was mid-thigh long. a Black large belt was attached around her waist and was emphasizing Elena's extreme thinness. Her shoes were simple but really elegant: it was high heeled beige shoes that were lengthening her legs. Finally, her Hair was curled and it was falling around her head on her shoulders. She was not wearing earrings but she was wearing her vervain necklace, last thing she had from Stefan.

* * *

**BACK TO ELENA'S POV. (Told ya it was short xD)**

"Hi..." Elena said simply, waving softly at the vampire that was standing at her door.

"Hi..." Kol breathed out, not able to take his eyes off her. After a moment he shook his head and smiled properly at Elena.

"Are you okay...?" The brunette asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, everything is alright... Let's get going?" Kol said, then stepped closer and held his arm out for his Date.

Elena nodded and stepped outside sliding her arm around Kol's, then they started walking to Kol's car. Elena raised both eyebrows when she saw the vampire's car, a Black Porsche. She was stunned by the beauty of that car.

"Woah. " Elena muttered faintly.

"You like?" Kol asked, a smug grin forming in the corners of his lips.

Then he stroked the roof of the expensive vehicle protectively, making Elena laugh quietly. She looked at Kol and she laughed again, but louder this time. It was funny to see Kol taking care of this car, but it was.. quite attaching.

"Yeah... I love fast cars since I'm a little child... But I don't feel really good now since... the car accident... someone must have explained this to you." the Doppelgänger explained, frowning a little.

"Yup... Klaus told me this story, but very vaguely though... I'm sorry about your loss." The Original said, giving her a warming smile.

Kol reached the door handle of his car and opened it for Elena.

"Thanks, Kol." She said, smiling softly.

"It's nothing." He shot back, smirking at her slightly. He walked to the other side of the car and got into the driver's seat.

"Well.. If you want I'll drive fast for a moment... I don't want you to feel upset because of the speed." He added quietly, looking at Elena.

He closed his door and buckled his seatbelt. Kol looked at Elena when she buckled hers and grinned teasingly at her.

"Good girl." He spoke up after a moment. He chuckled as Elena rolled her eyes, laughing quietly. "Let's go." He added, turning the engine on and driving off to te restaurant, not noticing that a car was following them...

For a moment, the car was silent... awkwardly silent. Elena watched Kol as he was driving. He was focusing on the road, not looking anywhere but there. She let her mind wander for a moment. _God, he's so hot..._ she told herself. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black suit jacket, with black jeans. His hair was perfectly done, as always. Elena widened her eyes slightly when she remembered that he was wearing the same clothes as in her dream. Her heart beat started racing a little and Kol turned his face, looking at her with those deep dark eyes that Elena found so attractive.

"You okay Miss? Am I driving too fast?" Kol questioned, looking worried about his behavior. He looked at the road quickly, then his look went back to her.

"Oh, no..! Everything is alright. I was just thinking of something." She quickly said, not wanting to make him feel bad.

"Fine, then. Tell me if something's wrong." He mumbled, then smiled at her. "Oh, by the way, which restaurant do you want to go to? Don't think that I didn't plan anything... It's just that I wanted to let you choose. French restaurant or Italian?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Elena thought for a moment, trying to remember the restaurant from her dream. She was trying to think of something that could be an indication... The waitresses. They were calling each others names in italian. Elena smiled proudly to herself and looked at Kol.

"What about French restaurant? When Ric comes over he always wants to eat pasta..." Elena asked. Then she suddenly laughed when she realized what she said was true. Alaric loved pasta and Elena loved cooking pasta for him.

Kol smiled wide, then shook his head. _Gosh, her laugh is amazing._.. he thought internally.

"French restaurant it is then." The vampire stated, still smiling wide at the beautiful girl who was sitting beside him.

* * *

Kol and Elena arrived at the French restaurant out of Mystic Falls. Kol got out of the Porsche and quickly walked around his car to open Elena's door. He held his hand out for her and grinned lightly.

"Thanks." Elena said taking Kol's hand.

She looked around and raised both eyebrows. Kol watched her reaction and seeing the amazement in her eyes made him grin even wider. They walked to the front door of the restaurant and Kol opened the door, holding it wide open for her.

"Les Dames d'abord..." Kol murmured with a perfect french accent. Elena's look snapped to Kol, her eyes wide open as if the vampire said something wrong.

"You... you speak french?" She asked in a low but high-pitched voice.

"Oui, Madame." Kol shot back, smirking cocky.

"Wow... I didn't know." Elena said, still stunned by what she just discovered.

"Is that a good or bad surprise then?" the Original asked, his brows furrowing lightly.

"No! Actually it's... It's sexy." Elena said, looking up at Kol. She stared at him for a moment before realizing what she'd just said. She started blushing violently, then looked down.

She cleared her throat, then walked into the restaurant. Surprisingly enough, she quickly forgot what happened a few minutes ago. She was starting to feel fine around Kol. She looked around and raised both eyebrows, amazed by the decoration of the room. It was Versailles-inspired. The ceiling of the room was really high and the walls were decorated with gilding. There was crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and they were lightening the room because of the reflects of the light through the crystals. She heard a really beautiful background music, it was probably classic music.

"This is wonderful..." Elena breathed out.

"Not as wonderful as you are tonight..." Kol whispered into her ear after he stepped closer.

It made Elena get goosebumps. Her heart started racing and she felt her cheeks heating up lightly. The vampire put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer faintly. Elena felt weak on her legs for a moment. He had such an effect on her... He leaded her to an empty table in the bottom of the room. Kol pulled Elena's chair and the brunette sat down, nodding thankfully at Kol. After he sat down, he gestured to the menu and opened his.

"What are you having?" Kol asked her after a moment.

"I think I'll have this thing called... Boeuf... Boeuf Bourguignon?" Elena said, raising an eyebrow perplexedly. "Is that how you pronounce it?" She questioned, looking completely lost.

"Your accent is beautiful." He told her, a slight smile on his face.

Elena laughed quietly and shook her head. Why did she even stress about this dinner? This going well... very well. Kol called a waitress and ordered their food and a bottle of Wine. He leaned back in his seat and looked at Elena.

"I may have already said this but you really look beautiful tonight." Kol said, grinning.

"Thank you." Elena said, smiling softly. She was so happy that Kol liked the way she dressed. It was weird but she still liked it. "Caroline picked the outfit." She added, quickly.

"Well Caroline has a really great taste in dressing her best friend... she's your best friend right?" Kol asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"We know each others since we were in nappies." Elena said and chuckled, proud that it made Kol laugh too.

"That's nice. Caroline seems to be the only one who can accept me being around you." He said and shook his head.

"Care has a... a kind of ability to see the good in people." She explained, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"And yourself, do you think I'm good?" Kol leans forward, looking into Elena's eyes.

Elena leaned forward as well, leaning on her elbows against the table and leaning her chin on her hands. "Let's say... 80 percent bad, 20 percent good." She spoke up softly after a moment. She looked back into his eyes, forgetting everything that was happening around her.

"Only 20 percent?" Kol questioned quickly, faking a sad pout. That made Elena laugh.

"If you keep them for when I'm around you, I won't pay attention to the 80 other percent." She shot back, almost whispering.

"I'll see what I can do about your request" He said, a wide smirk forming across his face.

"You sound like a business person." She said, shaking her head faintly.

"And why?" He questioned right after she finished talking.

"Because it wasn't a request... it was a.. a kind of... of observation." She stated, still staring into his dark eyes.

They both sat back in their sit properly as they heard the waitress cough to make them realize she was there. The waitress put the plates in front of Kol and Elena, then opened the bottle. Kol nodded thankfully and took the bottle. He poured the dark red liquid in both of their glasses and Elena's eyes widened as she saw the label of the bottle.

"Cheval Blanc... isn't that one of the most costly French wines?" She exclaimed a bit loudly, but the background music covered it mostly.

"Don't care about the price. I never care about the price when it's for a pretty girl like you." Kol said, putting the bottle on the table. He smirked lightly at the brunette that was already flushing under his compliment.

"Are you sure it's not..." Elena started.

"No. It's not a problem, Elena. Don't worry about it.." Kol cut her off. He smiled lightly and raised his glass. The Doppelgänger raised hers and smiled.

"Cheers." Kol said, tilting his head the side. They clinged their glasses together and they both too a sip.

As they both started eating, they both remained quiet for a moment. Kol kept glancing at the Girl that was sitting in front of him every minute. She was so beautiful tonight. After while, Elena spoke up.

"Have you even been to France?" She asked?

"Oui, Ma'am." He said, smirking sheepishly. He took a sip from his glass and frowned a little, thinking.

"I was there during the French Revolution, in 1789. At this time, the place was really chaotic place but yet beautiful. The whole people were rebelling together at the same time and even though it was a kind of war it was... beautiful, full of life. I went to Versailles when I was there. This restaurant is decorated like in Versailles, but there is some mistakes." He paused, laughing quietly. Then she started talking again. "For example, the ceilings were higher in Versailles, and the windows were larger." Kol explained, still frowning.

Elena watched him during the time he spoke and she was like hanging onto his words. His voice was captivating and Elena could listen to him telling such stories during hours without being bored.

"Woah... That sounds really nice." Elena finally said, taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"It is." Kol stated. "What about you? Have you even been to France once?" He asked, looking at her.

"Nah." She simply said, shaking her head shortly. That made him smile, so the brune girl looked at the Original with a questioning look.

"One day, I'll bring you there, Elena Gilbert." He said, staring into her eyes with a look that seemed truthful.

Elena nodded firmly. She was smiling wide. Kol was making her smile wide.

* * *

Kol and Elena finished eating and they stood up, walking to the receipt.

"I'll be right back." Elena mumbled, then looked to Kol. The vampire nodded and watched Elena leave to the restroom.

Elena walked in the restroom and opened her purse, pulling her powder out of it. She quickly put some on her cheeks and nose, put it back in her purse then arranged her hair. She took a deep breath and walked out, walking to the hallway where Kol was waiting for her. He shot her a grin and held his arm out for her. She slid her arm around his and they walked outside. When she stepped outside, the coolness of the wind hit her and she tried to not tremble too much.

"Want to take a little walk?" Kol asked her, unwrapping his arm off around hers.

"Yes sure." Elena said, wrapping her arms around her after a little while. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He put his jacket off and put it on he shoulders.

"You really thought I wouldn't notice that you were cold?" He asked, arranging the sides on his jacket so he was sure the brunette was not cold.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him. They started walking in the French styled garden that was near the restaurant.

"You know there gardens? To imagine the gardens in Versailles, imagine them 10 times bigger." He told her, a smile on his face.

"Oh wow..." She said in a breath.

She tightened she jacket around her and looked around. They stopped when they were near a small fountain.

"Thank you, for tonight. I haven't had so much fun in a long while." She spoke up finally, looking up into Kol's eyes.

"My pleasure." He said, smiling slightly.

Elena only noticed that they were both standing really close to each others. The brunette's gaze went down to the vampire's lips. His lips were perfectly drawn. Elena imagined those lips on hers for a moment and she shivered at this thought. Her look went down to his chest. The grey shirt was really close to his chest, molding his muscles through it.

She looked up at Kol and instantly crossed his burning gaze. Their faces were inches away from each others. Kol lifted one of his hands and cupped her face into them. He stared down at her lips and smiled faintly. The vampire could feel the heat emanating from her skin, he could hear her heart beat racing in her chest, he could smell the perfume of her skin - it was strawberry, no doubts. He looked into her eyes again and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips were grazing each others now but something interrupted them.

"Well, well... isn't that cute?" A voice said, coming from behind Elena.

Elena suddenly turned and widened her eyes when she saw who the voice belonged to.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

CLIFFHANGER! :DD I'm sorry but it was too tempting to do this. I love teasing you and you'll hate me even more because I won't do this only one time haha!

A few things:

:: This chapter is so much longer than the two first, but I don't care, it's their first date! ;)

:: The scene in the beginning ( the whole scene in italic ) was a dream, if you didn't understand.

:: I'm starting school again so I won't have lots of time to write. I will try to update as fast as I can but I don't promise you anything. Sorry.

:: For the few words and references in French I put in the fanfiction, here are the translations :  
Les Dames d'abord = Ladies First.  
Oui, Madame = Yes, Mrs.  
a Boeuf Bourguignon is a speciality from the region Bourgogne. It's beef cooked, carrots, a bit of bacon, onions, with sauce.  
"Cheval Blanc" is a really really costly wine made in France, Bourgogne as well.

:: Did you guys guess who is the mystery person that interrupt Kol and Elena's moment? ;)

:: I have already planned almost all of my plot. If you have some requests about the Fanfic, please Review and tell me. I will try to do my best to do as you want but I don't promise you anything.

:: Keep Reviewing/favouring ! :)

Love ya all! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo !

Here's the chapter 4.

Enjoy !

* * *

"Damon!? What are you doing here!?" Elena exclaimed. _Everything was going well... until now... _She thought. Elena felt weak on her legs, already fearing what Damon could to her... or to Kol.

"I could ask you the same question, 'Lena." Damon snapped, standing properly.

She could feel the angriness in his voice. Her heart beat was being really heavy inside of her chest. Yes, she was afraid of Damon. She looked up at Kol, who was standing close to her still. He felt her fear and he stepped in front of her, glaring protectively to the Elder Salvatore.

"Oh, here you are." Kol said, faking a bright side. "You're not welcomed." He added, folding his arms as well.

"It was not my goal." Damon said, stepping forward.

The two vampires were now only a few meters away. Kol looked quickly over his shoulder to check Elena.

"Step back, Elena." He mimed with his lips. He nodded as she did so. Kol's look went back to Damon, who was rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Playing the nice guy aren't you?" He asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Always better than being a possessive Dick." He shot back, as his fake smile faded slowly.

"A possessive Dick who will kill you in a minute if you don't stay away from Elena." Damon spat quickly, his anger raising.

"Who do you think you are to threaten a Lady? It must give you a boner to see Elena bending under your rules, not fighting against you." Kol said, speaking quickly, as the anger raised in his voice.

Kol was no longer looking friendly. Elena couldn't see his face but she could guess that he was really angry by the sound of his voice.

"And you think that she'll follow you instead of me? Don't make me laugh please." Damon said, scoffing humorlessly.

"Well at least I'm not treating her like a child. I'm an Original, I'm way older than you. You're still a kid to me, and I could snap your neck before you have the time to say 'ouch'." He growled in a low voice. He stepped forward and glared at Damon.

Surprisingly enough, Damon's lips curled into a smile, then he started laughing.

"What if I tell you that... I didn't come up with a plan?" Damon said with a soft voice.

He suddenly pulled out a vervain grenade out of his pocket and threw it at Kol's face. The vervain grenade exploded as it reached the Original's face, making his skin burn really badly. Kol screamed in pain and bent down, hiding his visage. Elena gasped as she heard Kol's scream. She was about to go help him but then he looked up at Damon, his skin not fully healed. He looked behind him at Elena and his face was emotionless. His eyes were reflecting a huge angriness.

"Stay back." Kol said hoarsely.

Elena nodded faintly and stepped back a bit, tightening Kol's jacket around her slim body.

Kol darted forward to Damon and punched him hard, making the black-haired vampire's face snap to the side. Kol grabbed Damon by his throat and threw him down onto the ground. As Kol's foot collided with Damon's ribs, the Original vampire smirked at the Salvatore vampire.

"I don't like using violence in front of Women but if that's how I can calm you down..." Kol said, a bit of amusement in his voice.

Kol kicked Damon is the ribs again and Elena winced at the sound of cracking bones she just heard. Kol lifted Damon up by the collar of his leather jacket and glared into his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me in front of your dear 'lady'...?" Damon asked, then chuckled at the word 'lady'.

"I don't plan on killing you. I know it would hurt Elena and that's not what I want." Kol spat, anger still in his voice.

Then, the elder Salvatore brother looked behind Elena. The brunette girl turned to see what he was looking at. Before she knew it, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her, blocking her arms against her sides. She turned her head and looked up at the man and widened her eyes.

It was Stefan. Well, not HER Stefan. The Stefan he became when he gave up on humanity. She tried to move but he only tightened his arms around her. She whimpered at the pressure he was applying on her body. Kol turned his face and when he saw Stefan, his fists clenched Damon's jacket harder.

"Leave her alone of I'll rip your brother's throat out." Kol said in a threatening voice.

"What do you think of..." Stefan stopped talking, slid an arm around Elena's waist and bit his wrist, and after that he shoved it Elena's mouth. The Doppelgänger widened her eyes as she felt the blood dripping down her throat. She tried to struggle but Stefan was holding her by her waist. He pulled his wrist away and Elena took a deep breath, then looked at Kol. Tears were slowly building up in her eyes.

Kol couldn't hold back his angriness anymore. He let go off Damon and sped to Stefan, pushing him against a tree. He was too distracted by Stefan so he didn't notice Damon speeding behind him. He was ready to snap the Younger Salvatore's neck when he felt something go through his chest. He suddenly felt cold and numb. He tried to speak up but he was like paralyzed.

Elena turned right when Damon reached Kol. She didn't realize instantly. That was when Damon stepped back that she saw what the elder Salvatore did: He staked Kol in the back, right where the heart was. The Original Vampire's body fell, face against the ground, his skin all veiny.

When the brunette realized, it was too late to go help Kol. Damon was already blocking her way and Stefan was already dragging the vampire's body away, probably to his car.

"What have you done!?" Elena was screaming, her eyes drowned by tears.

"I'm just protecting you, Elena. Like we always do..." Damon said softly, pulling Elena into his arms.

Elena didn't want to be in Damon's arms. She didn't want to be in anyone's arms but Kol's.

"Leave me alone! You didn't have to do this! You don't understand anything!" She yelled again, then wiped the tears on her cheeks.

She pushed Damon away with all the force she had. The blue eyes vampire looked really surprised by her reaction.

"What the Hell?" This one said. "Don't you see that he's playing with you!?" He added, his voice sounding harsh.

"No no. That's not true. You are playing with me. You both are playing with me! I can't even have a life without you stalking what I am doing! I feel like I'm a freaking kid!" Elena spat angrily.

Stefan came back and he folded his arms. He watched Elena for a moment, then his eyes went to Damon. Stefan held out his hand and showed car keys to Damon. His elder brother nodded and Stefan walked off probably to hide Kol's expensive car. As soon as Stefan was gone, Damon stepped to Elena and glared down at her.

"That's because YOU ARE a child. You're flirting with Kol Mikaelson, Elena. The brother of the man that killed you a few months ago! What do you think he'd have done to you if we wouldn't have reacted!?" Damon shouted at the Doppelgänger, making her shiver.

"We would have kissed." She snapped dryly.

Damon growled and shook his head, being exasperated. Elena faked him a grin.

"We kissed, Elena. You can't say that it was nothing." He spoke up bluntly after a moment.

"You were dying!" Elena replied! "You were dying and I thought I had feelings for you." She added, almost whispering.

Damon shook his head once again and put both of his hands on her cheeks, then looked into her eyes.

"You can't say that you don't have feelings for me either. I know you have feelings for me... I know it." He muttered, bringing his face closer to hers.

Elena felt bad suddenly. First of all, Damon was thinking she likes him. He didn't want to understand that when she kissed him she thought he would die in a minute. Second, he was standing too close to her. Way too close... She tried to move her face away from his hands but it only made him bring his face closer.

"Damon.. no. I thought I had feelings for you but... But I don't. I'm sorry for hurting you... you have to move on and let me go... You never had me." She tried to explain. She frowned a little and kept explaining.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore so I will be quick... I don't like you. Stefan is not himself anymore... It's over. Stop trying to hold me back, Damon." She finally finished, her voice blunt when she said the last words.

Damon remained there for a moment and finally laughed faintly. He looked down for a moment as if he wanted to find the strength to say something. Elena thought he finally understood but there was nothing of this. As she tried to draw away from him, he suddenly slid an arm around her back and pulled her to him. Their faces were inches away from each other's and Elena felt really uncomfortable.

"It's not possible, Elena. We are made for each others. I can feel it." He quickly said. Elena coud hear the desperation in his voice.

He leaned down to her face and kissed her fully on the lips. Elena tried to pull away as soon as he reached her lips but he was pressing her against his chest. She tried to speak but his mouth on hers was making it hard to do. Then, he started kissing down her jaw line, reaching her neck.

"Stop... Damon..." She breathed out as soon as his liips were not on hers anymore.

"I want you, Elena... I want you all for me... not for anyone else..." He mumbled against her skin.

The brune girl felt sick as he tried to kiss her lowermost. She started pushing him away, trying to break his hold on her.

"Stop Damon!" She said, her voice breaking in a sob. "You'll regret that" She whimpered.

Damon let go off her and stepped back, then he looked down at Elena.

"One day you'll realize that we're meant to be together." He said, his voice sounding hurt and sad. "I'll wait for you in the car, I'm bringing you home." He added before walking away.

Elena were finally alone. she walked slowly to the nearest bench, and almost collapsed on it. Then, she let the tears fall freely. Elena was so done with everything that happened. Damon didn't have the right to do this. He didn't have the right to kill Kol, he didn't have the right to kiss her. And Stefan... She felt betrayed by him. She knew that he wasn't himself but what he's done was unforgettable. Elena sobbed a little, clutching Kol's jacket in her hands. She had to face the situation: Elena was not feeling safe with Stefan anymore. She wasn't feeling safe with both of Salvatore brothers anymore.

After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and stood up. Right now, she only wanted to come back home and sleep. She walked back to Damon's car, following the car's headlights. As she climbed in the car on the passenger's seat, she buckled her seatbelt and Damon put his phone in his pocket. He quickly glanced at Elena and looked down. Then, started the engine and drove off. The car was silent. Damon was focused on the road and Elena was looking ou of the window. After a moment, Elena finally spoke up.

"Where did you put Kol's.. body?" She said, hesitantly.

"In his car. Stefan drove it to the Mikaelson Mansion." He answered simply.

Elena only nodded and looked out of the window again. She was decided to go there tomorrow.

After a moment that seemed like forever to Elena, they finally arrived to Elena's house. The Girl climbed out but Damon caught her arm before she could climb out.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, almost looking truthful.

Elena pulled her arm after a moment, making Damon's hand loosen.

"Of course you wanted to hurt me. You can't handle seeing me with someone else than you." She snapped coldly.

How dare him to say that!? Damon always hated it when she was with Stefan. She finally saw the consequences of the kiss they had when Damon was about to pass away.

Elena closed the door of the car behind her and didn't even looked back to watch Damon drive away. She walked up the front door and opened it. She looked around and spotted a blond haired girl sleeping on the sofa. Thank God, Caroline waited for her. She took Kol's suit jacket off and folded it, then put it on the arm of the Brunette shook Caroline and this one woke up. As she saw Elena's red ad puffy eyes, she knew she cried. Caroline sat down and pulled Elena next to her.

"I want a hug." The Doppelgänger said, pouting.

Caroline shook her head and hugged her friend tightly. She didn't like seeing Elena upset at all.

"What happened?" The Blonde asked, , her eyebrows furrowed.

Elena told everything that happened to Caroline. First, this one was smiling as Elena was telling her about the date. But her smile faded away when she came to the Damon part. Caroline was really mad at him now. It shocked even more when Elena said that Stefan was here... and that he fed her with his blood. When she was done, the Doppelgänger let her back fall against the couch.

"I'm so sorry Darling... Damon's a dick." Caroline stated, her voice sounding harsh.

"I know." Elena simply said. "I'll go visit Kol tomorrow... I need to see him. And I need to give him back his jacket" She added, looking at the suit jacket folded on the arm of the couch.

Caroline grinned wide and threw an arm around Elena's shoulders.

"Well, at least the first part of the evening was good." She said softly.

"Not good." Elena shook her head, then she looked up at Caroline. "It was perfect." She corrected.

"Elena Gilbert, you're in love!" Caroline scream in a high pitched voice.

Elena rolled her eyes and brushed it off, being embarrassed by her friend's statement.

"Alright, let's go to bed." Elena said, laughing.

"Are you kicking me out?" The brunette's best friend said, faking that she was shocked.

"No, it's sleepover night." Elena shot back, throwing a pillow from the couch to her friend.

* * *

Damon arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House after he brought Elena home. He stopped the car and got out before walking in the huge house. Stefan was sitting on the sofa, a glass of Bourbon in his hand. He looked at his elder brother, his brows furrowed. The blue-eyed vampire pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He brought it to his ear and waited until a voice answered.

"Well done, Damon. I didn't know you could fight and win against Kol." The person said, sounding slightly impressed.

"Yeah, yeah." Damon said quickly. "You don't need to remind it to me. This story is over." He added in an annoyed tone.

"It may not be over. Make sure Kol and Elena don't get... too close, hm? I'll work on it as well" The person replied calmly.

"How can I..." Damon's voice got cut off as the person hung up.

Damon throws his phone on the couch next to Stefan and walked to the mini-bar. As he poured himself a drink, the younger brother spoke up.

"What happened earlier, with Elena?" He asked, a bit of amusement in his voice.

"We fought a little, that's all." Damon simply answered, not really wanting to talk about it.

"No, not this. The part after." Stefan quickly added.

Damon looked at Stefan and a grin was spreading on the younger vampire's face.

"You really think that forcing her is the best way to get her?" Stefan asked. "Listen. I don't care about Elena anymore. I mean, you can do anything you want with her but, I'm still there and I'm still watching. I'll be glad to laugh at your face if she refuses to talk to you again." He explained, sounding really amused by the situation.

"Good for you." Damon snapped, really pissed off by his brother's behavior.

The elder Salvatore downed his drink, ignoring the burning sensation of the liquid flowing down his throat, then walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

Elena walked down the ally to the Mikaelson Mansion. She was really, really stressed. What if she met Klaus there? Or worse, Rebekah? She didn't want to meet any of them. But she had to come here, she had to give back Kol's jacket... Well, she needed to come to see Kol, to see if he's okay. When she arrived to the door steps, her mind wanted to turn and run away, but her heart was telling her to go see Kol. She finally rang the door bell, feeling really, really nervous. After a few minutes, someone opened the door and Elena looked up at the person.

_Rebekah._

"Oh look at that. Now, the food comes right to us." Rebekah said, looking at Elena up and down.

"Hey, Rebekah." Elena spoke up after Rebekah finished to look at her as if she was dressed like a clown.

"Hi. Bye." the Original Barbie simply said, then closed the door.

Elena rolled her eyes and put a hand on the door to stop her.

"Wait! I need to talk to Kol." She finally said as Rebekah opened the door again.

"Why? He got staked, and that's because of you." The Barbie snapped, her eyes full of angriness.

Elena felt really guilty at he moment. Rebekah was right. If she wouldn't have accepted to go on this date with Kol, he wouldn't have been staked.

"I... I'm sorry about this. I know it's my fault..." She stammered in a low voice. "I... I need to give him back his jacket." Elena added sadly, looking down.

"Give it to me, I'll tell him you came by." Rebekah grabbed the jacket and glanced at Elena as the Doppelgänger tightened her grip on the jacket.

"Please..." Elena said, almost in a pleading tone.

Rebekah looked at the brunette and raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her comportment. Elena was afraid of her... but right now, she noticed that the Doppelgänger had something in her look. It was not fear. Elena looked nothing else but truthful. Rebekah stepped aside and gestured to Elena to walk in.

"Thank you." Elena said, nodding thankfully. She walked in the house and looked around, feeling lost. And fearing that Klaus would come and... 'welcome" her.

"Don't worry, Nik's not there today. His room's upstairs, third door on the left." The Original Barbie said, guessing that Elena didn't know where her brother's room was.

Elena walked upstairs quietly. Her heart was beating really fast, and she was nervous. She reached the Kol's room and knocked on the door. _I can still drop the jacket here and run away... _she thought for a moment. Then, he opened the door. It was too late to run.

"Hey..." Elena said in a low tone.

Kol stepped aside to let her come in, then closed the door. He was being silent and Elena didn't like it at all. He was only looking at Elena, his face being emotionless.

"I... I came here to... give your jacket back..." She stammered quickly, her cheeks turning red instantly.

"Thank you." He spoke up after a while.

Elena handed him the jacket, then he quickly threw it on the bed and pulled her to him by her wrist. She gasped lightly as she hit his chest, then looked up at him.

"I forgot to do something yesterday..." He whispered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

****I'm sorry for this cliffhanger! I didn't want to do it right now but I kind of was forced. Let me explain. I started writing this chapter a few days ago and I was really busy, I had to prepare for the school and everything. It was almost done yesterday but I unfortunately had to go before I could finish.  
I wrote the next scene but I don't have time to finish tonight so I have decided to cut the story here.

Because of school (aka Hell) I really won't have time to write a lot on weekdays. I'm so, so sorry about it, trust me. I will update as much as possible but I can't promise anything at all.

A few other things:

:: I know, it's short. I'm sorry. I had a hard time to write the fight and everything

:: What did you think of the Damon/Elena scene? Was it too much or?

:: Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

:: Favourite if you like it, kay? :3

:: I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

The Brunette was breathless.

She was staring up at the Original Vampire who was standing so, so close to her. She studied him quickly, then looked into his eyes, wondering what he was talking about. She parted her lips faintly, being stunned by his looks, his eyes, his hair... basically everything.

Then, he leaned down slowly and looked into the Doppelgänger's eyes.

Their faces were inches away.

Then...

Their lips finally touched.

Elena felt dizzy for a second. She dreamed of this moment since they'd met. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. She was being overwhelmed by the sensation of his lips on hers. He slowly brought his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through it. _Oh Kol..._ She was thinking.

His other hand went to her arm and slowly slid down and reached her waist. As he was finally holding her by her waist, his other hand tangled in her brune hair, he moved his face lower and started kissing her neck. He was groaning against the soft skin of the human brunette. Elena's emotions were so chaotic at the moment. Cold shivers, then hot waves were passing through her body. He was driving her crazy and she loved it.

Kol pulled away for a second and looked into the Beautiful Girl's eyes. He was glad of the effect he had on her. His gaze went down to her sweet and swollen lips and all he wanted is kissing her again.

He did.

He started kissing her a bit faster, slightly roughly too. She moaned faintly through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and in a split second they were on the bed. Kol was hovering over her, his body not touching hers for now.

Elena looked up at him and rolled her eyes softly. The Vampire was obviously teasing her. She didn't like it at all. She wanted to feel his body against hers, as well as his lips. She heard a voice in her mind. It was screaming her to not do this. She knew it was wrong. Completely wrong. What if it was too fast? What if he was playing her?

Kol stopped for a while and looked down at the beautiful girl who was laying under him. He smiled softly and kissed her lips gently before rolling off her.

Elena breathed out and looked up at the ceiling, not moving for a few seconds. After a moment she turned her face and looked at Kol. The handsome Original was looking at her, simply smiling, then he turned on his side and smiled a bit wider. He lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair out of Elena's face.

"You don't want this to go further yet..." He guessed, not sounding angry at all.

Elena smiled faintly and blushed. He guessed that she was not sure.

"I'm sorry I... It's too fast for me." She answered, turning on her side as well.

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have done this... I mean... uh... the bed part..." Kol said, stammering lightly.

Elena raised both eyebrows. She was shocked. It was the first time Kol was being unsure of what to say. He always seemed so sure and cocky when he was speaking... but not today, not here. He looked at her and furrowed his brows as he saw her look.

"No, I mean I... I wanted to kiss you but..." He started to explain with difficulty.

Elena didn't know why she was doing this but she crawled closer on the bed and kissed him, shutting him up. The Brunette was glad he answered by a kiss too. As they both pulled back, Elena spoke up.

"But nothing. This was perfect." She whispered, smiling wide.

"Really? So cute of you." Kol scoffed faintly. "But you know..." He stopped shortly, then brought his fingers to her lips. "... I couldn't resist kissing those lips..." He finished after a moment, his fingers trailing across her lips as he spoke.

The Doppelgänger smiled and shook her head. She looked into the Vampire's eyes and the corners of her lips lifted even more. His eyes... they were driving her insane.

"Yours are not too bad either..." Elena spoke up after a while, a glimpse of amusement in her voice.

Kol rolled his eyes and poked her bottom lip.

"You know I can bite this lip if you're too mean..." He raised an eyebrow, speaking in a threatening voice. He was not being mean at all. Elena knew that. He was being... playful... and the Brunette was not liking it... she was _loving_ it.

"Hey, I'm not mean. I'm never mean." The Brunette said, trying to not laugh.

She knew him since only... a week? Less than a week? She didn't remember and she didn't want to. She felt like she'd spent the eternity with Kol and she was fine with that. He was making feel so fine... Elena never felt this way for anyone. Not Matt, not Stefan... Not even Damon. It was like there was a bond between them. an unbreakable bond.

"But, I want to bite it anyway..." Kol whispered as he drew closer from her.

He grinned and Elena giggled lightly. Their lips were inches away and he was ready to kiss her again but...

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session but Mother wants to talk to you. Both of you." A cold voice said.

It was Rebekah's, for sure.

"Thanks for telling us. Now go." Kol replied emotionlessly, but not moving his face away from Elena's.

"Fine, I don't want to hear what kind of disgusting things you two are doing. Nik wouldn't be happy." She snapped, obviously wanting to make them both realize what they were actually doing.

"Thanks for the tip, Lil' sister. Go away." Kol spoke a bit louder, sounding annoyed now.

He heard Rebekah walking off and sighed in relief, then sat up.

"Sorry about that. Bekah and my Mother are back since this morning and Rebekah's already pissing me off." He said, then rolled his eyes.

"It's okay... Let's go downstairs." Elena said, laughing quietly. She leaned closer to the Vampire and kissed his lips quickly, then sat up.

As they stood up, Kol looked at the Brunette, a smirk on his lips.

"Are we... a couple, now?" The Original asked, a questioning look on his face.

Elena raised both eyebrows and stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to answer. Was she dating Kol, or was it only a game to stay strong in front of Stefan's emotionless state? Elena got pulled out of her thoughts by a voice coming from downstairs.

"Kol, Mother's waiting!" Rebekah yelled, making Kol sigh exasperatedly.

"Come on, let's go downstairs..." Kol said as he took Elena's hand.

He pulled her to him and kissed her on the corner of her lips. She nodded and smiled to the handsome man who was standing close to her. She'd never felt as happy as she was at the moment. Not even when she was with Stefan. She'd never felt this way with someone.

They both walked downstairs after a little while and Rebekah told them to go in the study to meet The Mother of the Mikaelson siblings. Elena was feeling really nervous. What did she want to tell her? Was she about to tell Kol and her to stay away from each other's? The Brunette felt like no one wanted them to be together, and she didn't like it at all. It was her life, and she would love Kol is she wanted to.

They finally walked in the study. Esther was there, and she was making a bouquet of strange herbs burn. She looked up and when she saw the questioning looks on the faces of the two lovers, she smiled and walked over them before putting down the bouquet on the table.

"Sage. I'm making this burn so no one can hear us." The Original Witch said, speaking in a soft voice.

"You don't trust Rebekah?" Kol asked, sounding surprised.

"She does not trust Elena." She simply answered.

The Doppelgänger felt really bad. She stabbed the sister of her boyfr... _what?_ Did she really thought Kol was her boyfriend? _Wow. _She repeated those words in her head. _Kol is my Boyfriend. Kol Mikaelson is my Boyfriend. _She was feeling pretty nice at the moment. She stopped thinking of all of this when Kol spoke up.

"Well, I don't care if Bekah likes her or not." He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I know you don't, Kol... But it's not going to make her care more for this pretty girl next to you." She replied.

She looked at Elena and smiled. Finally, the oldest Witch on Earth didn't look really scary. Esther took Elena's hands and looked into the young girl's eyes.

"Elena... It's nice to finally meet you. I saw you at the Ball my Children and I organized, but I didn't get to talk to you." She said, keeping her eyes in Elena's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Elena replied, smiling lightly.

"I can feel goodness emanating from you. You're a good person for my son." The witch said, widening her eyes a little.

Esther quickly glanced at Kol and the Vampire was looking down. Elena turned her face and saw Kol in a state she'd never seen before. _Was he blushing?_ She asked herself. She'd never seen Kol being like this, and she'd never thought he could be shy once in his life. Kol coughed twice and looked up, looking like nothing happened a few seconds ago.

"So, why did you wanted to talk to us?" The Vampire asked his Mother.

"I wanted to warn you." Esther answered, no longer looking happy and peaceful.

"What? Why?" Elena quickly asked, shocked by what Esther said.

Elena felt cold shivers run down her spine. It was like she knew something bad was about to come out of Esther's mouth. The tone the Original Witch used was nothing but reassuring.

"Klaus is preparing something against you. Both of you." She added in a warning voice.

Kol instantly drew closer to Elena and took her hand protectively. When the Brunette looked up she saw that Kol's jaw was clenched, a sign of how angry he was.

"What are you saying?" Kol said through his gritted teeth.

As he stepped forward, Esther put both of her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Please, calm down son." She said in an almost commanding tone.

Surprisingly enough, the Vampire calmed down and looked at his mother.

"How do you know this?" Kol said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Elena knew he was not calm. At all. She knew it. She felt it. She looked down and noticed that he was clenching is fists, and his knuckles were white from squeezing too tight.

"I kind of felt it. When Rebekah told me about you two... Klaus heard us. He said that he was happy about it and I didn't trust him. When I meant I felt it... I mean I really felt it. I saw something dark emanating from him... anger... revenge... jealousy." Esther explained, sounding worried about what could happen next.

Elena thought she'd pass out. Her legs were shaking and she was about to fall backwards on the floor._ Jealousy_? No, it was impossible. Klaus wouldn't be jealous of his brother... about her? Why would he be jealous? Elena was his Doppelgänger. His Doppelgänger. nothing else. It was obviously impossible.

"What do you mean by 'preparing something against us'? Tell us, Mother!" He raised his voice, making Elena's eyes widen lightly.

The Brunette got pulled out those horrible thoughts by Kol's voice, a loud, deep and full of angriness voice. The only thing she loved about Kol being angry was the fact that his english accent was being amplified. Elena decided to react and she stepped forward. She took Kol's hand and turned him so he was facing her.

"Please, Kol... Calm down. Your mother has to tell us but you need to stay calm..." The Brunette explained to Kol.

The Original vampire closed his eyes and took a deep breath. surprisingly enough, he calmed down only a few seconds after Elena spoke. He turned again and looked at his mother.

"Mother... I need to know what Klaus is preparing. If he hurts Elena, I won't forgive myself..." The Vampire started to explain.

He was not sounding angry anymore. He was sounding desperate and really worried about what could happen to his girl. He wrapped an arm around the Brunette's body and looked into his mother's eyes, giving her a meaningful look.

"Kol, I'm sorry but... I didn't find out yet. I will tell you when I will be sure of what he wants to do. I give you my word." She spoke up after a moment.

She gestured for him to come closer and smiled warmly. He unwrapped his arm off Elena's shoulders and looked at the Brunette. Elena smiled softly and nodded, knowing that it was time for her to go back home.

"Call me." Elena mimed with her mouth, grinning wide.

Kol smiledat her and nodded, and turned back to look at his mother.

* * *

The Doppelgänger walked out of the study and her smile quickly faded.

Elena didn't know what to think anymore, how to do anymore.

When she was around Kol, she was feeling really nice, she was feeling as if all the crap that happened in her life didn't matter anymore.

But on the other side of the things, everyone disliked to see them together. Damon wanted her to be with him and she was feeling really awful when he was around her. Then, there's Klaus. Klaus didn't want them to be together either. When Elena was thinking of what Klaus could do to pull them away from each others, she was giving up. She didn't have any hopes anymore because she already knew Klaus was ready to do anything to have what he wants.

She started walking to the front door but when she was ready to walk out, Rebekah appeared at the front door, blocking Elena's way.

"You're leaving already?" She asked, a sarcastic pout on her face.

"Yeah I... I have stuff to do at home." Elena quickly answered.

The Brunette was not feeling good around Rebekah. She knew the Original sister didn't like her at all, and she was regretting that they were fighting each others.

"You're not leaving yet. We have to talk." Rebekah shot back and took Elena's arm.

The Blonde girl pulled Elena by the arm outside and walked off with her to the garden.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for updating so lately but as I said most of my time is taken by school and homework. I told you I'd try to update asap but when I come back from school I'm too tired and I'm afraid that I write it gets awful... I'm going to try to write the next chapter in a few days, as fast as possible, not I don't promise anything, as always.

Also, it's a bit shorter than I used to write but there was an important part (hehehe) at the beginning so I thought it wouldn't bother too much. :')

A FEW THINGS:

:: Kol and Elena finally kissed! ;D But I don't know if it was well written or not. Can you** review** and tell me if you liked it... or not? Pretty Please.

:: I said in the chapter that Esther was the oldest witch. I said this because at this point of the series we didn't know Questiyah was the oldest one.

:: The storyline is almost planned until the end. I want you to tell me in a **review** if you want anything special to happen in this fanfic. I'll see and I'll try to put it in my storyline.

:: Favourite/ Review please! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hellur everyone. Here's the Chapter 6, updated as fast as I could.

You will discover things about Kol in this chapter. Important things.

Important things are listed below, in the Author's Note.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

As soon as Elena left the study, Kol stepped to his mother and looked at her with a worried look.

"What are we going to do? I can't let Klaus pull her away from me... or worse, hurt her." The brown haired vampire said.

Kol's behavior was not cocky and playful anymore. His voice was full of fear. Fear to lose Elena, fear to have to live a life without her.

"We will do something when the time has come." Esther only replied, her voice full of self-control.

"Mother I... I think I really care about her." He finally said after a moment.

His voice was deep and rough. _Kol Mikaelson, caring about someone? Caring about a girl?_ He was barely able to believe what he was actually saying. Esther stepped closer to her son and put both of her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face into her hands. She looked into his eyes and spoke up after a while.

"Kol. Don't be so rude with yourself. When I was dead... Only my body was dead. My spirit was wandering around and I was keeping an eye on every single of you. I saw Niklaus destructing his siblings, I saw my own son tearing my family apart. I saw him destroying Rebekah's life, daggering her, I saw him fight against Elijah for a Doppelgänger..." She explained, then paused after a moment. She frowned slightly and kept going. "And I saw what he'd done to you." She finished off.

Kol widened his eyes at what Esther said at last and then he pushed his Mother's hand away from his face.

"No... You don't know what happened. It's impossible!" He shouted at the Witch, in a harsh tone.

The Original vampire stepped away from Esther and brought a hand to his face. He rubbed it roughly and looked at his mother once again with shiny eyes.

"Kol, please... I know what Niklaus did to you. I know what he'd done to Camille and you... I don't want this to happen again..." Esther told him, her voice full of sadness.

It was enough. Kol felt his anger raise inside of him really fast. He'd never been so angry as quickly as right now. He turned and punched the wall of the study and his first burried itself in the brick wall. The Original witch blenched lightly and closed her eyes shut, clenching her fists tightly as if she was feeling the mental and physical pain Kol was feeling at the moment. The dark eyed vampire grunted in pain and when he pulled his fist out of the wall, his knuckles were bleeding and they were twisted, it was easy to figure out they were broken.

Esther remained silent as Kol left the study, not looking back at his mother.

* * *

Rebekah dragged Elena further in the garden so they were not so close anymore to the Mikaelson Mansion. The Vampire pushed the young brunette and glared at her angrily.

"What are you trying to do, huh!?" Rebekah asked, anger already present in her voice.

"I don't understand what you're meaning..." Elena started to say.

She didn't have the time to keep talking because Rebekah launched her hand forward and pushed Elena hard against a tree. Elena screamed slightly in pain as her back hit the wood hard.

"Of course you do! You're trying to break our family apart like Tatia and the other slutty Doppelgänger did!" Rebekah shouted at Elena.

The brown haired woman finally understood what she was saying : Rebekah thought that she was only with Kol because she wanted to make Kol and Klaus fall apart from each others like Tatia and Katherine did to Elijah and Klaus centuries ago.

"No... Rebekah... Listen. I don't want this... I am not playing with Kol..." Elena started to explain but Rebekah cut her off.

"Shut up! You're a liar! You're like Katherine. Your own person only matters for you..." Rebekah said while walking closer to Elena.

"That's not true! Please, trust me... I.. I like him, I don't play with his feelings..." The brunette said, her voice getting lower and lower.

The blonde vampire stepped to her and and took Elena's necklace in her hand. Then, she yanked it off her neck and threw it away. Elena's eyes widened slightly as Rebekah did so. She was no longer feeling safe without her vervain necklace. The Barbie grabbed Elena by her nack roughly and made her look up at her. Elena's eyes opened wide and she struggled to breath, but the Vampire was holding her throat too tight. Rebekah opened her mouth to say her compelling speech but she got cut off by a voice who was coming from behind the two girls.

"Leave her alone." A deep and rough voice with a strong English accent said.

Kol.

Elena couldn't see his face but his voice was recognizable between billions of others. Rebekah tightened her hold on the Doppelgänger, whose face was turning cherry red from the lack of oxygen.

"She's destroying our family, she's going to, I know it." Rebekah yelled at her brother, keeping her hand wrapped around Elena's throat.

"Rebekah, stop." Kol started.

Rebekah was not going to give up easily. Kol could feel her rage emanating from her, her fear as well. Her fear of loosing her family once again. Kol started to step closer, trying to stop her. His sister was not idiot, so she saw him trying to calm her down... Unfortunately, it only made her angrier than before.

"Stay back or I'll rip her heart out before you can move a finger. I don't care about her blood, I don't care about what could Mother do to me... and I don't even care about what Klaus could do. I just want my family back and she's going to ruin it all." Rebekah said in a rough and filled with emotion tone.

The Blondie's eyes were filled with tears and it made Kol's heart flinch a little. Rebekah, his sister. His dear sister.

Kol thought for a moment about all the time they'd spent together, when they were still human and still out of danger. From all his siblings he was able to say that Rebekah was his favourite. She was loving and caring, she was at times really annoying and hot-tempered but it never really mattered.

Kol and Bekah's childhood was filled with sadness, anger, fight, horror, and the good moments they could taste were rare. During all the time they were human, they had to get through lots of things. The fights between Klaus and Mikael who started since the very beginning, Klaus's natural anger and his bad moods, the werewolves they were living surrounded by, and the usual rudeness of the times.

Then, Henrik's death. That was the event that first destroyed the Mikaelson family. Rebekah never really got through this. She didn't want to admit it but Kol bet it was still hurting her, torturing her. She became sadder and the happy girl she was kind of died with Henrik.

It changed Kol as well; the young and playful person he was turned into a dark and full of angriness man. He was angry and upset but he didn't want to tell it, not even to Rebekah. He was being more and more secret, and his behavior was cold to his family, more about Klaus than anyone else. It was his fault if Henrik died because of the werewolves. Kol was not looking at Nik as his brother anymore. He was seeing through his brother the man that murdered Henrik, no one else... Nothing else. Rebekah and Kol were slowly growing apart, both being worn by their anger and sadness.

When they got turned into vampires, Kol and Rebekah's emotions and traits amplified. Rebekah was full of anger. She was also full of sadness. She was you and beautiful, but all those amplified emotions changed her a lot and she started being more insecure, wilder and reckless. Kol's traits changed in such a way that even himself couldn't recognize himself. He became a violent, rough and emotionless vampire who could have killed a thousand of people just for fun. A pure ripper.

Rebekah and Kol grew apart, and both of them got ripped away from each others in one night, because of one death, one witch... because of one single and silly ritual.

Kol got suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the dull sound of something dropping onto the ground. He looked down and saw Elena laying there at Rebekah's feet, her hand pressed against her neck, blood faintly dripping from her neck to down her cleavage. Thank God Rebekah didn't kill her. The Vampire ran to the Brunette and he kneeled down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close to his chest. He tried to not look down at the blood because he wasn't used to be close to human blood without drinking it, without killing the poor victim. And well, he tried to not look down into Elena's cleavage.

"Go ahead and protect her, she's for sure more important than your family." Rebekah said, a glimpse of sadness in her voice.

"Hurt her again and I'll tell you how important she is compared to you." Kol snapped angrily.

He looked down at Elena who was loosing blood. Kol felt her getting weaker and her face was really pale, signs that Kol had to do something.

"You're pathetic, Kol. I thought after what happened to Camille..." Rebekah started.

"Don't you dare talking about Camille! You have no right to speak of this story." Kol shouted, his madness reaching a high level.

While the two siblings were fighting, the Doppelgänger was still slightly conscious and when she heard Rebekah speaking of a girl called Camille... _Camille... _Elena thought faintly. It sounded like a french name.

"Elena will finish like her if you..." Rebekah began again.

"Go away or I'll fucking rip your lungs out. Get out of my view, Rebekah. NOW." Kol cut her off once again, insisting on the last few words.

Rebekah didn't even take time to reply and sped off, leaving Kol and Elena alone.

"Kol..." Elena started to speak with a weak voice.

"Shh... Everything is alright... You're safe." Kol mumbled, bringing a finger to her lips.

"You're here... You saved me..." Elena breathed out.

She tried to smile but it kind of came out as a wince instead.

Kol looked into Elena's eyes and they were full of pain. Pain from being bitten by Rebekah but also the pain of everything she'd heard today. He carressed her pretty face with her fingertips as if he was afraid to damage her. Her skin was so pale... She looked like a little porcelain doll at the moment. Harmless, fragile and innocent.

"Please... Bring me home..." The Brunette whispered after a moment.

Elena closed her eyes slowly and right after she finished speaking she passed out. Kol took her in his arms and didn't wait any longer and sped off quickly.

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

"Elena... Elena... Wake up please..." A voice said, shaking her lightly.

"Please 'Lena... You have to wake up." Another one said, sounding slightly desperate.

_What is happening? _Elena asked herself. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't react... It was like her mind and her body were not linked anymore. The voices were blurred but she could still figure out who the voices belonged to.

"She's in shock. You have to give her some time to recover." Someone else said, with a strict voice.

Elena's mind was so dark. _What the Hell happened!?_ she asked herself. The Doppelgänger was being annoyed because of the state she was in. She wanted to wake up and tell everyone she was perfecty fine. She needed to wake up.

"I can maybe try magic... If I do it with herbs it might work." Another person said after a moment.

She heard someone sigh. _Ugh, wake up!_ She told herself.

"Will it harm her?

"I think you should give her some ti..."

"We've been waiting since 5 hours now, and she didn't wake up."

The voices were ringing in her ears like a gongl, and it was getting louder and louder.

"Be patient, she might wake up soon..."

"We can't wait any longer! I don't want to lose her..."

"The herbs won't harm her, it's white magic."

She couldn't hear anything else but the voices now. The pain was getting heavier and heavier, and everytime each of them were speaking it was like someone was screaming to her ears with a speakerphone.

"Magic is not the solution!"

"It might work though!"

"No need to scream! Stop screaming!"

Elena too a deep breath, suddenly sat up and her eyes popped open. Her breathing was itched as if she'd been running since 3 hours non stop. She slowly blinked and looked around. She was in her room and the curtains were half closed so the room was not too dark, not too bright. She noticed that her friends Caroline and Bonnie were there, and Jeremy too. The Doctor Fell was there as well. They were all staring at her with a worried and shocked expression.

Jeremy was the first of them who realized Elena was finally awoken. He almost ran to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He quickly but gently lied her down against the pillows and cracked a short smile, then took his sister's hand in his.

"Hey, 'Lena... remain lied, you need to rest... How do you feel...?" Jer asked after a moment.

"I... I guess I'm fine." Elena replied, frowning a little.

Elena had a bad feeling. Very bad. Why was she in this state? What happened? Why was MereditchFell there? Too much questions were rushing through her mind at the same time and a slight pain was throbbing in her head.

"We thought you were... we thought you were dead..." Caroline said, her voice breaking a little.

"Wait, what happened...? Where.. where is Kol...?" Elena finally questioned, stammering lightly and being totally lost in the situation.

"Hey, Elena. I'm Doctor Fell, and your friends called me to check on you after what happened." The Brune woman spoke up and gave a warm smile at Elena.

"Why did you have to check on..." the Doppelgänger began.

"I almost had to use magic to wake you, Elena. You wouldn't wake up." Bonnie mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait... What happened? Why was I like this? And once again, where is Kol?" Elena asked once again, insisting.

The Brunette tried to sit up again but Meredith almost jumped to her and pushed her softly back against the pillows on the bed.

"You've lost blood and Caroline had to give you hers. You have to lay still until you completely recovered." She instructed Elena with this strict voice that could only belong to a Doctor.

"Someone tell me what happened, please!?" Elena suddenly shouted, her nerves being on edge.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. The young Gilbert girl saw Bonnie hide a smile while Caroline grinned wide openly. _Our Elena is back._ Elena knew her two friends were thinking. Jeremy didn't look amused at all. He squeezed Elena's hand and looked at her with his brows furrowed slightly.

"Don't you remember what happened with Rebekah?" He exclaimed as if he couldn't believe that she didn't remember.

"No I don't?" Jer's sister answered sarcastically.

"Did she compell her?" Meredith asked, joining in the conversation.

"I checked and no, she didn't get compelled." Caroline assured the Doctor.

"Ugh, stop ignoring me you all! 'She' would know what the fuck is going on!" Elena said exasperatedly after letting out a slight grunt.

The Doppelgänger was so done with all of this. No one wanted to tell her what the heck was going on and everyone kept ignoring her and kept talking as if she was not there. Other thing, she didn't know where was Kol. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to be with him. She actually missed him like if he took her a part of her mind with him when he went away.

"She bit you." A voice who was coming from the doorstep said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well, well, well... there you go. The end of the Chapter 6. It was ready yesterday but my Internet suddenly got shut down and I lost like 400 words. I got really annoyed and I almost thought I'd throw my comp outta the window. Anywaaaaaaysss.

Did you like it so far!?

A few (a lot of.) things:

:: Meredith does know about vampires. I don't remember if she knew already in the show but we're not in the show so it's not a big deal.

:: I hope you enjoyed the part about Kol and Rebekah's relationship. It was kind of long and I hope you didn't think it was boring. I had fun writting that part because that's clearly how I saw Kol and Rebekah's relaionship in the show. I know it sounds like Kol hates Rebekah but maybe it's gonna get better in the next chapters... who knows ;D Anyway, tell me in a **review **if you want to see a flashback about them.

:: Also, please tell me in a **review** if you want to read a little (or normal) chapter only based on Rebekah's point of view. I think it could be interresting, no?

:: You're going to discover who's Camille in the next chapter probably.

:: FLASHBACKS soon!

:: Please **REVIEW **about all the stuff I asked you, and give me your opinions, because it does matter for me. :)

I love yoouuuuuuus! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone.

It took me tons of time to update but I had personal problems, I was feeling too awful to write, I'm sorry...

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything about The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Damon was standing at the doorstep. He was looking at Elena with a furious look on his face. After a few seconds, Elena heard someone run upstairs and arrive at her door.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't... stop him..." Alaric said, breathlessly.

Alaric might have sprinted to get there as fast as possible to stop Damon but obviously the vampire was way faster. Damon was ready to step in the room but Caroline stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Go, Damon. You're not welcome here." The Blonde said, her face looking cold and unwelcoming.

"I need to talk to her." Damon said as he tried to push Caroline aside.

"She needs to rest, leave her alone." Caroline snapped quickly.

While the two were arguing, Elena was feeling really bad. Some bits of what happened earlier were popping in her mind; she was finally remembering what happened.

_Rebekah leaded Elena to a part of the garden who was away from the Mikaelson Mansion. Elena was really worried about what could happen soon. _

_What are you trying to do, huh!?" Rebekah asked._

_Elena could hear Rebekah's anger in her voice. Elena felt a cold shiver run down her spine and from this point she knew she wouldn't get out of this situation unharmed._

_"I don't understand what you're meaning..." Elena started to say, trying to calm down the Blonde fury in front of her._

_It only made Rebekah angrier. The Original vampire sped to her and pushed the Brunette against the tree. Elena's back hit the wood in a dull sound and she felt a tingling pain in her back._

_"Of course you do! You're trying to break our family apart like Tatia and the other slutty Doppelgänger did!" Rebekah shouted.  
_

Elena took a deep breath and brought her hand to her forehead. Caroline saw her and gave a mean look to Damon, then looked at the Brunette.

"Elena, you alright?" She asked, seeing that her best friend was not doing well.

_Elena suddenly understood. Rebekah thought the young Gilbert was like her ancestor, Katherine. She thought that she was playing with Kol to split the Mikaelson family, only for this. The Doppelgänger's heart beat raced faster than it was already racing. Elena's legs were weak and she thought she'd crumple to the floor in a second. _

_"No... Rebekah... Listen. I don't want this... I am not playing with Kol..." Elena started to explain, her voice being fast and almost pleading. _

_She wanted Rebekah to realize, to understand that her feelings for Kol were not fake. _

_"Shut up! You're a liar! You're like Katherine. Your own person only matters for you..." Rebekah said while dangerously approaching the Brunette. _

_No, no... Elena has to do something to stop the blonde fury in front of her. But it would have been better if she'd knew what she could do. _

_"That's not true! Please, trust me... I.. I like him, I don't play with his feelings..." She said.  
_

Little fragments of the scene were popping up in her mind, and Elena was assembling them in a really quick way.

"Elena, tell us what the fuck is happening to you!" Damon said with his usual tact.

The Doppelgänger was feeling even worse. She started to understand what was happening and she didn't like it at all.

_It was the only thing that came in her mind. She didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe she deserved this? Maybe it's her destiny. Maybe her destiny was to be killed by a member of the Original Family. _

_Rebekah walked closer to the Doppelgänger and grabbed her necklace in her hand, then ripped it off Elena's neck. Elena was feeling insecure with her precious vervain necklace. Who knows what Rebekah could do to her while she didn't wear the protective plant? _

_When Rebekah grabbed the Brunette by her neck, Elena knew it was over for her. _

_"Leave her alone." she heard a voice ringing from behind the Original Barbie._

_Kol. He's here, once again. Elena et out a relieving sigh and closes her eyes, relaxing a little. _

_"She's destroying our family, she's going to, I know it." Rebekah said, trying to prove her brother that she was right. _

_"Rebekah, stop." Kol said calmly, with a deep voice who could only belong to him._

_The Blonde vampire let out a growl and wrapped her hand tighter around Elena's neck, making the brunette's eyes pop open suddenly. Elena let out a muffled scream, not being able to scream louder because of the pressure Rebekah was applying around her throat._

_"Stay back or I'll rip her heart out before you can move a finger. I don't care about her blood, I don't care about what could Mother do to me... and I don't even care about what Klaus could do. I just want my family back and she's going to ruin it all." Rebekah spat angrily, but a glimpse of sadness appeared in her voice._

_And Kol stood there, looking at Rebekah during a long, long time. Elena didn't know what he was thinking about but she could tell he was a bit taken aback by what he's been thinking of.  
_

"No, no... this is not possible... he... he... he didn't do this..." Elena stammered in a low voice.

She brought her hand to her chest to grab her necklace but it was not there, obviously. It made Elena even more anxious than before.

"No... no..." She said again.

Jeremy, seeing his sister's distress, took her in his arms and opened her arms to hug her, but Elena was too shaken to be hugged at the moment.

_"Come on, try to stop me!" Rebekah shot after a moment. _

_But Kol didn't hear. He was lost in his thoughts, and he was still looking at his sister. _

_"If you care for her, come and stop me! Come on! I thought you were going to do anything for her!?" Rebekah almost screamed. _

_Elena's face was red, almost purple, because of the lack of air. She didn't have enough strength to fight back and she felt her legs weakening under her body weight. _

_Kol still didn't move. It was as if he was stuck in his thoughts, and he was not listening to what was happening in the reality. Elena would have screamed to tell him to do something to stop his sister but she couldn't, her voice being taken away by Rebekah's strong hand around her neck._

_Rebekah growled lightly and looked at Elena._

Elena looked up suddenly like she'd done when Rebekah looked at her. She was remembering every little detail, and now it was as if she was living the scene again.

_"It's not your lucky day, your boyfriend's giving up on you apparently." Rebekah said in a mocking tone._

Elena widened her eyes and screamed. She bit her. Rebekah bit her.

_Then, she grabbed Elena's hair roughly and tilted the Brunette's head to the side. And she bit. Rebekah's fangs sunk into Elena's olive skin, and pierced her vain. Elena's eyes widened suddenly and she felt Rebeka's fangs deep in her neck. It was only after a few seconds that Rebekah stopped drinking. Surprisingly enough, she didn't kill Elena. The Blonde vampire stopped draining the poor Elena and dropped her. The Doppelgänger's body hit the ground in a dull sound. _

_Elena's senses were like numb. Her vision was blurred, and there was a kissing in her ear who was giving her a huge headache. She was barely conscious now but she could faintly hear a bit of Kol and Rebekah's discuss._

_"...after what happened to Camille..."_

_Camille... she kept this name in her mind. She was too weak to think of it, but she won't be able to forget it._

_"...speak of this story..."_

_"...Elena will finish like her if you..."_

_Then, Rebekah went away._

Elena's hands started shaking and she looked around at everyone. They were staring at her with wide eyes, as if they've just seen a ghost.

"I... I need to be alone." The Brunette said, stammering lightly.

"No, Elena we need to..." Damon said, his voice being really rude actually.

"I said, I need to be alone." Elena snapped, cutting Damon off.

Caroline looked at her with wide big blue eyes, but she understood. Jer, watched the scene and he was not being able to hide all of his emotions. His eyes were shining, and tears were ready to burst out of his eyes. Bonnie remained quiet, her face closed and her feelings in place. She was being herself, she was not being emotionless and uncaring... No, it was just not in Bonnie's habits to show her emotions in public.

Elena heard Damon scoff loudly, then she heard him walk away, furious.

Everyone left the room and The Doppelgänger was alone... And she started crying. She started crying because remembering all of this has been such a horrible experience... She was crying because she didn't know where Kol was... she didn't know what she had to do either.

* * *

**CAROLINE'S POV**

"Ugh! Why did you have to be so rude to her, seriously!?" Caroline yelled after Damon when they were all gathered in the kitchen.

The Blondie couldn't stand Damon anymore. He was always out-of-place about Elena.

"I was not rude, I was trying to help her!" Damon spat angrily.

"Well it seems like every time you do, the percent of success equals zero." Jeremy spat, joining in the arguement.

Elena's brother stood next to Caroline and folded his arms, as if he was showing that he was standing up against Damon.

"Shut up Gilbert." Damon said, joining a roll of eyes to his speech.

"Listen to me, Salvatore." Jeremy started, adding a little sarcastic tone to the way he said 'Salvatore'. "You don't have any right to tell me to shut up. You have no right to act like this with Elena and oh, did you forget that Elena is not yours!?" He finished off, his eyes glowing in anger.

Caroline knew that when it was about Elena, Jeremy could do anything and no one could stop him.

"Listen to me, Damon. Elena told me what you tried to do the other day, when she was on this date with Kol. She told me every detail. Now, you cannot measure how much you disgust me. Using your vampire skills to seduce her!? You've fallen really low, you dick." Caroline snapped angrily, stepping closer to the dark-haired vampire.

"Oh, come on...I don't need this to seduce her." Damon chuckled.

This was the worst move Damon could make. Caroline growled and grabbed Damon by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the fridge.

"Obviously you do." She yelled, her eyes blazing Damon.

"Course not. I know Elena will end up with me and you'll..." The Salvatore started speaking, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Caroline screamed, slamming Damon against the fridge with a supernatural force.

"Stop it, both of you!" Bonnie yelled as she threw a wave of power through the room.

The lights flickered for a split second and the glasses in the cupboards were clinging against each others. Damon pushed Caroline away and they both stood, being both shaken by the little fight.

"You, Damon, go home. You're not welcome here anymore." Jeremy ordered, his voice being as cold as possible.

"Don't even have to beg." The vampire spat, then walked off.

Caroline let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Ugh, Damon." She finally let out after a minute.

"He'll be grumpy for a while but he'll get over it." Alaric said simply, and shrugged. "Meredith, I'll bring you home if you don't mind." He added then, looking at the slim and pretty doctor.

"Of course, my purse and jacket are in the living room. Let's get going." Meredith replied, smiling lightly.

Caroline appreciated her. She was a confident woman and she knew about vampires, but didn't judge them at all.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy simply said, and followed the two others outside.

There was only Caroline and Bonnie left. They both glanced at each others, and they both read the same emotions in their faces : sadness, anxiety and tiredness.

"Care, we.. we should go tell Elena about Kol, should we?" The Witch asked after a long moment of silence.

Caroline only nodded quietly. She knew this moment was coming and she was not ready to Elena's future reaction. Elena was her best friend since they were in nappies and she was hating to see her hurt so bad that she felt her heart clenching already.

Caroline just wished nothing would have happened today. She wished that she didn't have to do this as well but she had to be there for Elena, she couldn't let her down.

The two girls walked upstairs to Elena's room. Bonnie knocked on the door and opened the door but only a few inches only.

"Honey, you there...?" Bonnie whispered softly in a reassuring tone.

"Hm-hm." A muffled sound only came from the room.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each others, then they came in.

* * *

**ELENA'S POV**

Elena was still in her bed, but her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her face was pale, very pale.

"Hey, Lena..." Caroline said, a little smile on her face.

"Hey..." The Doppelgänger replied, but without any trace of smile on her face.

The two friends climbed on the bed, one next to Elena and the other between their legs. It was Bonnie, who was sitting on her knees in front of Elena, who started to speak.

"Elena.. We gotta tell you something... It's about Kol." She said, her voice being a little weak.

"What...? What are you meaning...?" The Brunette asked, sitting up a little.

"When he brought you to us, he... he told us everything that happened, and then he said some other few things." Caroline spoke up after clearing her throat.

"What kind of things?" Elena asked again, her voice being a little high-pitched from the curiosity and the anxiety.

Caroline glanced at Bonnie and joined her hands together then squeezed them as if she wanted to give herself courage.

**_Kol's POV_**

_Kol sped to the Gilbert House with Elena in his arms, unconscious. He didn't know what to do so he just brought her there, hoping that someone would be there to help him. He knocked loudly on the front door for a few seconds and waited, praying for someone to open the door. Caroline was there, as well as Bonnie and Jer to prepare the dinner they all planned to do a few weeks ago. _

_After he explained everything that happened to the three, and after Elena was safe in her room, with Caroline's blood in her system, Kol, Caroline and Bonnie were in the kitchen, discussing. Jeremy stayed with his sister upstairs._

_"No, you can't do this! Not to Elena!" Caroline said, widening her eyes. _

_"I have to. She's not safe while I am around." Kol said with a cold voice._

_"She won't be safer if you're a hundred miles away from her." Bonnie said, joining the conversation._

_"Klaus is not going to give up, he..." Kol started. _

_"We don't care about what Klaus wants!" Caroline shouted, and slammed her fist on the kitchen counter._

_Kol sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, they brought his hands to his face to hide it. What was the best for Elena? How will she react? Was he making the best decision or not? Questions were rushing through his mind and the Original didn't know what to do. _

_If he stays with Elena, Klaus and Rebekah will try to her hurt, over and over again. Kol would be with the woman of his dreams, though. But, if he leaves Elena there, she will be safe but she will be alone, hurt and upset. _

_Kol didn't know what to do. The safety of Elena, or their Love? _

_"I'd rather know that she's safe, than putting her in a permanent danger because I'm around." Kol finally said. _

_He'd made his choice. _

_"No, Kol, you can't do this." Caroline said, then stood in front of Kol. _

_She put both of her hands on his shoulders and looked straight at him._

_"You, Kol Mikaelson, is nothing like the other guys to Elena. I swear, when Elena talks about it's like... She's happy. like Happy _happy_, not only so-so happy. And Elena Gilbert, is nothing like the other girls to you, I know it. The way you look at her, the way you care about her, the way you talk about her... it's unreal. I'm Caroline Forbes, I know a lot about relationships and trust me, the one you got with 'Lena is nothing like the others. It would be a big, big, big, very very huge and bad mistake to leave her alone." Caroline explained. "Get it?" She added, then. _

_"I-I can't stay. I wish I could, trust me, but she's not safe anymore if I'm around... Rebekah or Klaus could show up and I don't even want to know what they would do to her." Kol said as he stood properly. _

_"She will suffer a lot, do you now that?" Bonnie mumbled, her eyes looking sad. _

_"I know, but she will suffer a lot if I don't do something." The Original vampire replied, then grabbed his jacket. _

_"You're an ass." Caroline spat angrily, but sadly as well._

_"I don't care to be an ass if it keeps my Elena alive." He stated, smiling a little despite himself. _

_Bonnie shook her head and stepped to ol to pat his arm. _

_"You stay in contact with us and tell us what's up." The Witch ordered, but in a friendly way. _

_"And you, you both, look after Elena and tell me what's up." He replied simply, after grinning like he always does._

_Caroline scoffed and shook her head, then walked off without looking at the brown-haired vampire. _

_"Don't pay attention to her. She... She doesn't like love stories with a bad ending." Bonnie whispered, but not smiling this time. _

_"Heard this." The Blonde yelled from the living room. _

_"I love you too." Bonnie laughed softly. _

_Kol nodded and looked around at the house. The thought of Elena being alone and sad because of him was like sticking a dagger through his heart, but he deeply knew it was for her own good. _

_"Tell Elena I love her." Kol said in a sigh, then sped off quickly._

**BACK TO ELENA'S POV**

Elena sucked in a breath and looked at both of her friends. Kol left her. Like, really left her. He, Kol Mikaelson, left her, Elena Gilbert. He left her to keep her safe.

"Is he serious!?" The Doppelgänger screamed,not believing what Caroline has just told her.

"Elena Darling, please don't..." Caroline started to talk.

"Is he serious!? He left me because he wanted me to be safe!?" Elena shouted again, and slapped the blanket that was on her legs.

_This was not possible!_ She thought. He would never leave her! He was not an idiot, she knew he was the thing that made her strong.

"I can't believe it. He... he is gone." Elena said, then shut up, her eyes left wide open.

She was realizing. He left her. Kol was the person that kept her from falling apart. What would she do without him? Nothing, clearly, nothing.

"'Lena, listen. We're here for you and we won't let you down..." Caroline said, her eyes shining lightly in front of her best friend's pain. _  
_

Elena didn't respond, she didn't have enough strength to. The Brunette brought her hands to her face and hid her eyes. After a few seconds, Bonnie and Caroline could hear her cries.

"He left me!" Elena cried.

Hot tears were flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. The thought of being alone, of being without Kol, was horrible and she knew she couldn't stand up again after this.

Two arms pulled her, it was Caroline, who was hugging her. The Witch wrapped her arms around both of her friends, in a protective way.

The three girls remained there, in each other's arms, with a broken Elena.

* * *

**KOL'S POV**

Kol closed the car trunk and a loud smack could be heard. Then, he got in the car and looked at the Mikaelson mansion, lightened up by the standard lamps around it, and the lights who were coming through the large windows.

He was ready to go.

For a moment, he thought of staying here, drive to Elena's house and kiss her lie he'd never kissed someone else. But no. Because his relationship with that girl, the Petrova Doppelgänger, was stating the end of her life.

For a second, he wish he'd never walked into this boudoir to meet the youngest Petrova. He wished he'd never done such a thing because he should have known it was too dangerous for her. But then he shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind. If he had a second chance, he would do it again in a heartbeat. The way he left for her, the way he was looking at her, the way he was talking to her... He'd never done anything like this with any other girl. Why?

Because it's Elena Gilbert. One unique and beautiful girl. Her eyes, her smile, her aura, everything was unique. In a hundred years, he'd never met someone like her.

So, he didn't regret meeting her in that boudoir. He'd never regret. But he had to let her go, for her own safety.

The Original vampire turned the engine on and drove off, not looking back at the huge building who was once his home.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

Chapter 7, there you go!

I know it was a bad chapter, like, a filler chapter. Did you like it though?

I hope you guessed that the Italics were the flashbacks.

**_A few things ;_**

:: I think I was not really clear about this stuff but Kol and Elena met already a few weeks ago. Sorry for not writing well enough to make you guess it.

:: I apologize about the late updates. I always come up with an excuse I know but I still feel mean to make you wait a lot between every chapters. Life's complicated, and it's complicated to write. I feel actually very bad about my late updates, because I'm making you wait and I'm making you hate me.

:: So, I think I'm gonna update the chapters on Sundays, because that's when I have all the time to write properly. I hope it doesn't disturb you too much to wait one week during every chapter. :/

::I'll do my best to update on Wednesday, but I don't promise anything. Gosh I'm such a bad writer. It's holidays in a week so I'll have more time for you all.

:: Tell me your thoughts about how the story's going!

P.S.: I really need to know what you want me to do. Please REVIEW about what's at the end of the last chapter. It's really important!

I LOVE YOU ALL! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaa people!

First of all, I wanted to thank all of you, my beautiful readers and reviewers. Each of your reviews are just sooo sweet, and you guys made me smile wide until my cheeks hurt. You made me want to write again, you made me want to write for you again. So yeah, thanks for all your support and your interrest for this fanfic.

I'm sorry if the way I wrote this chapter is a bit confusing for you, I tried to write it as clear as possible but it was hard to organize all that stuff.

/!\ I have one or two, or three, well some ideas for new fanfictions. Don't worry, I'll finish this one before! Please read the info at the end of the chapter, if you're interested. ;D

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything About The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**~~ Two weeks later. ~~**

**ELENA'S POV:**

Elena was sitting on her bed, the covers thrown over her lap. She was holding a cup of hot coffee in her left hand, and her phone in the other. It's been two weeks. It's been two weeks since Kol left her alone. She kept calling him, every day around 9pm without forgetting once. But tonight, she wasn't sure anymore. Why was she calling him? It was obvious that he didn't want her anymore.

She sighed and dialed his number with shaky hands. She was missing him so, so much... His voice was still ringing in her ears, and she could still imagine his dark eyes, staring down into hers. After a moment, she finally pressed the 'Call' button. No, she didn't want to give up. She couldn't give up so easily. After a few tons, she finally heard a voice. _His _voice.

"Hello, you're on Kol Mikaelson's phone. You know what to do."

It was his voicemail. She knew this sentence by heart. After she heard the *Bip* noise, she spoke up.

"Hey, Kol... It-it's me, Elena. Again. I've called every day since two weeks, now. Everything is fine here. Caroline is a bit upset because of Tyler, and Jer and Bons are almost dating, they're so cute together. I miss you, Kol. I terribly miss you. I know you probably don't care about me anymore but I will keep calling you, because... It's been like Hell, since you're gone. I love you." She said in a pained and sad voice.

She hung up and threw her phone on the pillow next to her, and laid back in her bed.

* * *

**KOL'S POV:**

8:58pm. _She's going to call soon, _the dark-haired told himself.

Kol leaned back in the sofa, and looked around. He was there since one week or two, he didn't remember. It was a crappy motel room, but he didn't care. Because everything was crap without Elena in his life.

He lifted the scotch bottle off the coffee table and filled his glass, finishing the bottle by the way. He grabbed the glass and downed it quickly.

9pm. His phone started buzzing, and the name of 'Elena' appeared on the screen.

_Oh, Elena..._ He was missing her so much... Since he has left town, leaving his Brunette behind him, he has lost sleep, he has lost his smile, he has lost everything. He wanted to come back to Mystic Falls so badly, to hug his Elena, to kiss her, to make her happy. But he knew he couldn't. It was too much danger for her, and for himself too.

_Oh, Elena..._ She was calling every day, at 9pm, and she was leaving a voice message. He was listening to all of them, without any exception. It was the only way he could know she was still alive, still fine. No, not fine. Of course she was not. And it was because of him. It was all because of him.

And as every time at 9pm, he would finish his Scotch bottle, listen to this voice message, then go to the bar and get drunk, to fill the gaping hole in his chest.

When the call ended, he stood up and grabbed his car keys. He walked outside to his car and turned the engine on. Then, he drove off to the bar.

* * *

**~~ Two weeks later. ~~**

**ELENA'S POV:**

Elena checked the clock again. It was 8:30pm. She had to call Kol in 30 minutes, but she didn't know what to say today. She walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. As she leaned her elbow against the fluffy pillow that was on the arm of the couch, she took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down the contacts of her repertory. She stopped when she saw 'Stefan'. She pursed her lips and stared at the screen.

Stefan was gone since a month now. Damon forced him to turn his emotions on with the Lexi Method: Make the feels come back slowly. Elena had to recognize it, Damon was pretty good at 'fixing' people. But when Stefan saw everything he's done, and after he's seen that Elena gave up on him, and gave up on Damon to fall into an Original's arms, he just... ran away. He just took his stuff and ran away. Since this time, they've never heard of him anymore.

Elena was feeling really guilty about it. It was her fault, and she didn't know how to fix all of this. She hasn't talked to Kol about this either, because when he left, Kol knew Stefan could keep Damon away from Elena, because in a way, Kol knew Stefan was still feeling for Elena, through the emotionless mask he put on. But now, Stefan was gone... And Damon was still there, still in the game.

9:00pm. Wow. Did she really spent 30 minutes, thinking about all of this? That was scary. She decided that she would call Stefan later.

She searched through her contacts and saw the short name she was looking for. She pressed the 'call' button and waited.

"Hello, you're on Kol Mikaelson's phone. You know what to do."

Still the voicemail. She gulped painfully, as if she wanted to swallow the sob that she knew was coming. It was being harder and harder to call Kol's number and always, always hear the same words.

"Hey, Kol. It's me, Elena. I.. It's been four weeks now. Four long weeks, and I've been waiting for you to atleast answer my calls. I'm asking myself... Is it worth it? Is it really worth the time I spend on those calls, knowing you won't answer?" Elena said, her voice trembling a little. "What am I supposed to do?" She questionned him, but she deeply knew she was questionning herself as well. She cleared her throat and sighed softly. "I miss you, Kol. And I won't lose hope, not yet." She finally finished, hanging up quickly.

Elena let her phone fall out of her hands and she lowered her face. She covered her face with both of her hands, her eyes burning but not watering yet. Because, since Kol was gone, she has never cried. Not even once. It was as if she was emotionally drained, or as if she was holding everything back, deep inside of her. She wanted to cry, but she simply couldn't.

She stayed like this for a few minutes, not saying anything, not thinking, almost not even breathing. She was empty.

"'Lena?" A voice that was coming from behind said, cutting her off her kind of trance.

The Doppelgänger's head snapped up and turned to see the person who came in.

"Ric... Hey." Elena breathed out after a moment, bringing her hand to her heart.

"Hey... Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, walking to the sofa.

"It's alright, I was just... It's alright." She simply replied, after she sat up.

"May I can sit?" Alaric asked, his brows furrowed.

"Of course, it's your house as well." Elena said and nodded.

Alaric coughed twice and Elena looked up at him. Her gaze followed him as he sat down next to the Brunette.

"Weren't you supposed to see Caroline and Bonne tonight?" The History teacher asked.

"I was supposed to but I didn't feel like leaving the house, I'm a little bit tired." She simply explained.

She sighed and closed her eys for a moment. She has lost sleep since Kol was gone but she hasn't told anyone yet. They would freak out and it was the last thing Elena wanted. Since four weeks, she didn't go out unless if was to go to school or to go to the Grocery store. Everytime she was going out, she was feeling dizzy, she was feeling really bad... So when she was out, she was doing everything, inventing every excuse to come back home earlier.

"How are you doing?" Ric questioned Elena after a little moment of peaceful silence.

"I'm fine!" Elena opened her eyes and said, her voice sounding too cheery for her actual state.

"Elena?" The History teacher said after tilting his head, instantly knowing the girl was lying.

"What? I-I'm okay. I'm alright. I mean, I thought it would be worse, but I'm fine." She said, cracking a little smile after a moment.

It took her so much energy and so much strength to smile. But is was not enough. The smile looked more like a grimace. Alaric noticed it. Alaric had the skill to notice everything. He sighed a little and shook his head.

"Oh, 'Lena..." He only said.

He simply spread his arms and wrapped them around the Girl's shoulders. They both remained there for a few long minutes, enjoying the simplicity of this hug. Alaric didn't say anything, because he didn't want to hurt his precious Elena. The Doppelgänger was too emotionnally damaged to react, so she didn't say anything either. She was just there, in Alaric's arms.

She really liked Alaric, since he started to date Jenna. He always acted like a father to Elena and Jeremy, and he helped them through everything that came and bothered their lives. He always stood up for them, as much as they both stood up for him, when he'd lost Jenna. Even when he started drinking and drowning himself into his History courses... Because he was still Alaric and, no matter how he was making himself feel better, he was still the man who took care of the two broken teenagers.

"Ric?" Elena whispered after a moment.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I haven't cried since Kol left... Is that bad?" She asked softly with a little and low voice.

"You will... you will cry when you will be ready to.. to face the reality." He said, stammering a little.

Alaric didn't know how to explain himself without hurting Elena. She was so fragile and he didn't want to hurt her even more.

"The reality" Elena repeated, looking up at Alaric.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not bad to not cry. You're still in shock, 'Lena..." He started to explain, being a little gauche.

"Hm-hm." Elena brushed it off quickly.

Silence.

"Ric?" Elena repeated, after a few minutes.

"Yes?" Alaric asked, frurrowing his brows in concern.

"Have you ever minded that Kol.. Kol and I... Would date?" She questioned the Hunter, being a little afraid of the answer she would get.

"No. First, I thought it was a bad idea, because he was an Original, and because Damon told me he was bad." He said, and stopped talking for a few seconds. "But then, I saw how happy you were when you were with him. I've never seen you as happy as these times and then, I started considering that maybe he was not that bad." He added.

"I-I thought you would be mad because..." Elena started.

"Because he's Klaus' brother?" Alaric asked too.

Elena simply nodded. Alaric was definitely knowing everything.

"He's different, and Kol is actually better than Klaus..." The History teacher said, frowning a little more.

Silence again.

"Ric?" Elena whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How.. How did you.. How did you get through Jenna's... absence?" Elena finally asked him, not wanting to say the 'death' word.

Alaric cleared his throat and leaned his chin against Elena's head.

"I.. I held onto what I knew I had. I could count on Alcohol, and my History courses to keep my mind occupied, I was not even sleeping because I was dreaming of her." He paused, then started again. "And I held onto the two most important things in my life: you and Jer." He added, looking away.

Elena nodded and closed her eyes for a little while. Alaric was way stronger than her. She wouldn't be able to get through this even with Alaric, her brother, and her two best friends by her sides. It was as if the weight of the sadness, the pain, the anger, was pulling her away from the light, from the surface.

"Ric?" Elena whispered again, her voice trembling a little.

"Yes?" He asked, once again.

"I miss Mom and Dad. I miss Jenna. I miss Kol. I want them back." She finally said, after gathering herself to be able to speak properly.

"I know, I know." Ric simply replied, caressing Elena's hair softly.

* * *

**KOL'S POV:**

Kol walked into the bar, being a lot more upset than before. Elena's message was more painful to hear this time. The yawning hole in his chest was enlarging itself. Days were passing by and nothing could fix it anymore, not even alcohol.

He sat down on a stool at the bar counter, as always. He ordered a glass of scotch, as always. He downed it and ordered another one. As always.

Kol knew that he was drinking more and more, but he didn't really care. He knew he wouldn't get drunk yet because of his vampire abilities. Sometimes he was feeling a little tipsy, nothing more.

After a while, he asked the bartender to refill his glass for the 5th time already. He downed it instantly and put down his glass on the bar counter.

Kol felt a little strange for a moment. He felt as if someone was looking at him, spying on him. Maybe he was going crazy? Maybe he felt this way because, in four weeks, he hadn't talked to anyone? He turned and looked around, scanning the crowded bar with his vampire vision. Then he saw someone. A man. He didn't know him but he seemed kind of familiar... Like someone he could have known, someone who could have been his friend. The mysterious man smirked wide when he saw that Kol noticed him, and raised his glass to cheer.

Kol frowned, but didn't smile back. It was really weird. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and put a few bills on the counter, paying his drinks. Then, he walked away without saying anything. As always.

* * *

**~~ One week later. ~~**

**KOL'S POV:**

One week. She hasn't called since one week now. Kol took his phone and checked the hour on his phone. It was midnight. She won't call today neither. He smashed his phone against the wall, destroying the device. Then, he stood up. He grabbed the edge of the coffee table where three empty bottles of scotch and a glass were, and flipped it upside down. He heard the loud sound of the glass shattering to the floor, and the big crack of the wooden table did when it crumbled down onto the floor. But he didn't care.

Something happened to Elena, he knew it. He wouldn't forgive himself if something would have happened to her. He regretted that he broke his phone, because he could have called her. He could have told her how much he was missing her, how much he was loving her. He would tell her _"Hey, it's okay, everything is okay. I will never leave you again."_,but instead he ignored her, during 5 weeks. How did he even survive to this?

Or maybe nothing happened. Maybe she just moved on? Maybe she went into Damon's arms again. Those 'Maybe' was annoying the Original Vampire. He wanted to know so bad how things were for her in Mystic Falls. He was always listening carefully to Elena's voice messages, but that's all.

Kol took a few steps back and observed the mess he's done there. He kicked the broken leg of the coffee table out of his way, took his car keys and walked off, to the bar.

* * *

**~~ One week later. ~~**

**ELENA'S POV:**

Elena heard the ringing noise of her alarm clock and mumbled against her pillows. 5am. _Ugh. _After taking a quick shower to pull herself out of the sleepy state she was in, she was finally awoken. She walked downstairs. She was wearing her track suit and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She walked into the kitchen and smiled as Alaric was already there, cooking the breakfast.

"Morning, Xena." Ric said over his shoulder.

"Not quite yet." Elena laughed. "Morning." She added, kissing his cheek.

She looked into the frying pan and let out a relieving sigh.

"Ah, scrambled eggs." She said happily.

"Of course. Nothing better before we go training." He answered, before turning off the gas of the stove.

While he was putting the scrambled eggs in two plates, Elena took an apple from the fruit basket. She took a bite of it and after a moment, she spoke up.

"I didn't call Kol since two weeks." She simply said, taking another bite.

Alaric looked up, his mouth full of eggs still. He blinked twice and swallowed, then he nodded.

"That's great news. How do you feel about that?" He asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Well... I-I don't know, seriously. In a way, I don't know if it is a good action because it was the... the only attach I had to him. I was telling him about my day, about everything that was happening, every day. Now, I feel a little lost sometimes. But in another way, I feel a little less sad, and I'm starting to live again. I was only hanging out when I had to go to school, or when I had to go to the Grocery Store. But now, for example, Caroline and Bons are coming over tonight, to do a girl's night. I haven't seen them in a while because I was too broken, too sad. Not calling Kol is kind of... of putting a weight off my shoulders." She explained, her gaze lost in space, as if she was chanting something she has been preparing inside of her head since a while.

"You'll be fine, I promise. It takes time but you'll be fine." Alaric only said, after patting her forearm softly.

Elena was saying the truth. Since she hasn't called Kol, she was feeling a little less numb, a little more alive. Of course, she was still thinking of him, but it was hurting less and less. She was slowly healing. It would take a lot of time to forget the throbbing pain she was feeling inside of her heart, inside of her brains, when she was thinking of Kol but, she changements were positive.

"It's time, little Soldier!" Alaric said as he stood up.

He poked Elena's forehead twice gently and put his jacket on. He threw Elena's jacket to the Brunette and she rolled her eyes.

"Your orders, Chief." She said, chucking a little.

* * *

"I'm done!" She cried, her hands plated on her kidneys.

"Oh come on! Do you think that, when you'll fight your first enemy, he will stop and look at you, simpering, and say 'I'm done!'" The Hunter said, putting on a girly voice.

Elena let out a little laugh and Alaric... literally giggled. He was obviously having fun, messing with Elena and exhausting her.

They were in the woods, away from the town. Alaric has installed targets for when Elena had to do archery, and he even installed metal boxes for the riffle shooting sessions. Alaric thought of everything. And he made her try everything. Bow, riffle, handgun, and even one of those little but really potent crossbows. He learnt her how to fight with her fists, with knifes, daggers and even swords. Her technic was not perfect but at least she would be able to knock out her opponent.

Ric stopped giggling a cleared his throat. Then, he pushed the wooden combat stick to Elena, but the Doppelgänger ducked skillfully. She took the stick with her two hands and pulled it up. Alaric didn't drop it so his arms were thrown over his hands, giving Elena a slight advantage. The Brunette kicked Alaric's stomach with her knee and as he bent over, kneeling down on the ground, then she snatched the stick from his hands and put it against the back or his neck.

"Bam, you're losing your head." Elena finally said, between two gasps.

"Not yet." The Hunter shot back.

Alaric wrapped his hand around Elena's ankle and pulled it to him, making her fall in the process. He quickly stood up and tried to take the combat stick from her, but her hand was holding it with an iron strength. She put her second hand around the stick and when Alaric pulled it, he lifted Elena with it. The Doppelgänger pushed the wooden stick against the Hunter's chest and made him fall. She brought it down quickly and with a force, but ony tapped it gently on Ric's chest.

"And now you're losing your heart. And your life." The Brunette said proudly, a hand on her hip.

"You got me." The Hunter stated.

"You're rusty, Mr. Saltzman." She added, and laughed.

"Hey! You're 17, you have lots of energy!" He protested.

Elena smiled proudly and helped Alaric to stand up. She put down the wooden sword and stretched her arms.

"So, which weapon do you want me to kick your ass with now?" The Brunette asked as she kneeled down next to the bags to look through the different weapons the Hunter brought with him.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Is that how you talk to your elders?" A male voice said, but it was not Alaric's voice for sure.

Elena froze into place for a moment. She recognized this voice right when she heard the strong english accent who was standing out of it. No, it was not possible. Not now, not today.

Right now, she knew that there was no chance for her and Alaric to get out of this situation without being harmed.

The Doppelgänger quickly took a crossbow from the bag and stood up, aiming it at the intruder.

"Hello, Elena." The person said, a wide and evil smirk spreading across his face.

"Klaus." The Brunette breathed out, her eyes widened and her intonation betraying fear, shock and confusion.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Tadaaaah! Here you go, Chapter 8!

Did you like it so far!? Let me know!

I hope you didn't get too confused about the parts and the jumps in time!I tried to write it as clear as I could.

Now, about the Fanfictions.

Do you watch tv shows like _Game of Thrones _or _Supernatural_ ? and what about _Teen Wolf _? Or _Arrow _?

Because, here's the thing. I'm a huge fan of series and movies. It's like, a huge part of my life, with books too. I love shipping people together, and what I really love too is Crossover ships.

The other day, I found myself shipping Sansa Stark (GoT) with Dean Winchester (SPN). I thought of this ship too: Klaus with Daenerys Targaryen (GoT). There's this one as well: Elena and Stiles Stilinski (Teen Wolf) Or maybe Bonnie and Sam Winchester (SPN)? Idk. Do you think it would be a good idea to write such fanfictions?

I guess that's all!

Keep reviewing! I love you all! xxx

P.S.: I'm on holidays for 2 weeks so updates might come faster! woohooo! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys!

Here's the Chapter 9. Enjoy!

By the way, I changed the rating of this fanfiction. It went from T to M! Why? Because there's going to be some fights, and I recently read that T rated fanfics were for the 9+ years old, and the M rated fanfics for the 13+. If you don't want me to write too detailed fanfics, for fanfics without lemons (intime/love scenes.), just tell me!

Also, I saw that they added the Spin-Off "The Originals" to the choices of fictions. I wanted to tell you that I won't change my Fanfic as a TOxTVD Crossover, because my fanfic takes place when the Original Family was still part of The Vampire Diaries.

This Chapter is all by Elena's point of view, except for a little part in the end.

I was listening to my Tumblr Playlist when I was writing this fanfic. The numbers are referring to where the songs were playing. Here are the songs :

_Iron - Woodkid **(1)**_

_Future Starts Slow - The Kills **(2)**_

_Let Her Go - Passenger **(3)**_

_Broken Strings - James Morrisson and Nelly Furtado **(4)**_

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything about The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**(1)**

"I'm glad you remember my name." The Hybrid said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Alaric backed away from Klaus and stood in front of Elena in a protective position.

"How could she forget the name of the vampire who killed her aunt!?" The Hunter said, his oice already full of anger.

"Alaric Saltzman. Smart history teacher and Hunter in his free time." Klaus said, before taking a step forward.

"Why are you here?" Elena asked, her crossbow still aimed at the Original vampire's face.

"I like taking walks in the woods." He simply answered, smiling lightly.

"Don't be a dick and tell us the truth. What are you doing here?" The history teacher said with a threatening voice.

"Come on, Ric. Still mad at my for killing your girlfriend?" Klaus asked, as he put a hand above his chest, where his heart was.

"Don't dare talking about Jenna like this, you douche." Ric said, pointing at the Hybrid and taking a step forward.

"I guess you're still mad." Klaus said, chuckling slightly. "I shall answer your question." He simply added after a moment.

Klaus walked slowly to Elena and Alaric. Elena pulled Ric by his arm and stepped in front of the teacher. She raised her crossbow even higher, and looked straight into Klaus' eyes.

"The tip of the arrow is wooden, and completely covered in concentrated vervain. When it will reach your heart, the tip of the arrow will explode, and hundreds of shards of wood will be buried inside of your flesh. Do you still want to keep bothering us with your little comments?" Elena explained, a threatening tone in her voice.

Klaus raised both of his hands in surrender and looked at the Doppelgänger. Elena thought he understood that the scared little Elena was gone, and she was kind of proud of it.

"I'm proud of you, Elena. You're not the little girl I killed a few months ago." He stated, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I learnt it from the best." She shot back, referring to Alaric. "Now tell us what are you looking for." The Brunette said, keeping her voice rough.

"You mean... Who am I looking for?" Klaus said, his voice almost sounding like a whisper.

Elena's heart stopped. Klaus was coming for her. She felt dizzy for second, and the landscape was spinning around her. She heard an explosion, and Alaric's voice echoed in her ears.

"Run!" Alaric shouted.

The explosion was because of Alaric. He has thrown a vervain grenade ar the Original vampire's face, who was now screaming in pain and holding his face in his hands. Alaric grabbed Elena's arm and they both started to run through the woods. They didn't know how they could escape from a Thousand years old Vampire but they still gave it a try.

Elena looked in front of her and she saw that Klaus was there. He was holding the wooden combat stick into his hand. Nothing good would come out of this situation, Elena was sure of it.

The Hybrid sped to Alaric and smacked the combat stick against the Hunter's stomach, making him fall backwards. Elena covered her mouth when she heard the loud crack of the ribs breaking.

"Let him go!" She screamed, her voice full of angriness.

"Why? I'm only starting to have fun." The Original vampire said, an evil grin spread across his face.

He lifted Alaric off the ground and slammed him down there again. The teacher grunted in pain, and turned to the side slowly to cough blood.

"Please, don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything to you!" Elena shouted, almost in a pleading tone.

"He insulted me." Klaus said in a fake shocked voice.

Alaric was not able to say anything. He was there, on the ground. coughing his lungs out. Elena thought it was over, but then, Klaus picked him up again and made him stand on his feet. He looked down at his hand and grinned wide.

"Oh, look, a magic ring." He said with a cheery voice on.

"No, no please.. don't.." Elena stopped, raising her hands in surrender.

Klaus' evil laugh echoed in the woods, followed by the loud crack of Alaric's spine breaking.

"No!" Elena screamed, running to the teacher's dead body. She kneeled down next to Ric and put her hand under his head.

"Why did you do this!?" She yelled, tears steaming down her face.

"He wouldn't be dead if you would have followed me without saying anything."

Elena stood up and raised her crossbow, aiming it at Klaus' heart. The Hybrid chuckled and looked at the Brunette.

"You have only one arrow. Take your chance." Klaus said calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I won't miss your heart, I promise." Elena screamed, her vision blurred by the tears.

She pulled the trigger and the arrow flown to Klaus, but before it could reach his heart, the Original Vampire stopped it. Then, he broke it and threw it aside.

"Nice shot, Elena. But you shouldn't be doing such things, because we all know I always win." Klaus said, stepping forward angrily.

Klaus sped to her and held her chin tightly with his hand. He lifted her face and forced the poor Brunette to look into her future tormentor's eyes.

"And we all know that _you_, Elena Gilbert, always lose." He said, articulating to make her understand.

Klaus wrapped his hand around Elena's neck for a few seconds, strong enough to make her lose consciousness.

* * *

**(2)**

Elena's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and frowned a little, not recognizing the place she was at. She tried to more her hand to her neck where the brute named Klaus strangled her, but she couldn't raise any of her hands. They were both tied to the arms of the chair she was sitting in. She tried to move her legs; her feet were tied against the legs of the chair.

She looked in front of her and saw the Hybrid standing there,leaning against the door frame.

"Hello, sleepy head." He said, a wide grin on his face.

"Where am I?" The Doppelgänger asked, looking around like a lost puppy.

"We're at the Mikaelson Mansion, more precisely in my room. You understand that Elijah, and, surprisingly enough, Rebekah, don't agree about what I'm going to do." He explained, stepping forward.

Elena pulled on the ropes that were around her wrists. All she has done is hurting herself, because the ropes were rubbing against her soft skin.

"Easy, Darling. You won't suffer for too long. Klaus said as he clapped his hands once.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked, no longer feeling calm.

"You're going to figure out soon." The Original Vampire said as he folded his arms.

Two men came in with bloodbags and needles in their hands. Elena's mind suddenly put everything in place: Klaus was going to take her blood to make more hybrids.

The two men walked to her and she moved away from them, plating herself against the back of the chair. She wasn't going to let them touch her.

"Leave me alone! She cried, trying to free her hands. But the ropes were cutting her skin on her wrists.

One of the guys growled and two rows of fangs appeared, replacing his human teeth. His eyes turned Amber with veins surrounding them. Elena stopped moving for a while because it was the first time she'd seen the true face of a Hybrid.

After that, she knew there was no hope anymore. She let the two guys pierce her olive skin on her wrists with two long and thick needles that were used to do drips at the hospital. The poor Brunette winced in pain and closed her eyes. She felt someone leaning down to her and when she opened her eyes, Klaus was leaning nar her, his face inches away from her face.

"If you keep moving, your blood will flow out of your veins even faster." He explained, his voice seeming concerned.

Of course he was not concerned at all.

"If I die, Damon, Alaric, Jer, and even Kol will chase you and your stupid hybrid-toys and kill them all." Elena threatened.

"Ah, my dear Brother, Kol." He said, a wide smirk spreading slowly on his face. "You don't have news from him, do you?" He added, a glimpse of amusement suspended in his voice.

Klaus took a chair and sat down on it, the back of the chair under his forearms.

"I don't want to talk about it. Take my blood and that's it." Elena snapped.

"Oh, I guess he didn't give you news then." He chuckled.

"Stop. Talking." the Brunette spat through her gritted teeth.

Elena looked down and breathed in and out once. The worst thing in this situation is that she was stuck there, being forced to hear Klaus chatting with her as if they were best friends. She didn't want to hear anything about Kol. Not now. Not yet. Her wounds were still opened wide but it was getting better and better with the time. There was no need to try to open them again.

* * *

Alaric grunted in pain and sat up after a moment, rubbing his back. He looked around and tried to see any signs that Elena could have made it out. He would hate himself if something happened to Elena.

"'Lena? You still there?" He yelled, not wanting to admit that there was no chances for the Girl to be still there.

The Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he knew by heart, put his phone against his ear and sighed in relief as he finally heard a man voice.

"Ric? What's up?" The person the Hunter called said.

"We got a problem. A big problem." Alaric said, not hiding the fear in his voice.

"What kind of problem?" The person replied, sounding a bit surprised.

"The kind of problem you can put in the Elena-got-kidnapped-by-Klaus category." The teacher said as he stood up, letting out a groan of pain.

"Where are you?" The man asked, his voice full of agitation.

"Doesn't matter. Elena comes first. Go get her." The Hunter shouted through the speaker of the phone, being really angry that everything went to messed up.

"On my way." The stranger quickly said before hanging up.

* * *

As one of the Hybrids came to take the filled bloodbags and change them, she suddenly realized how weak she was. Her arms were already numb from the lack of blood in her veins, and she was breathing slower than usual. Klaus waited until the Hybrid was gone to start speaking again.

"You're sure you don't want news from Kol? Because they're pretty interesting." the Original Hybrid said wriggling his brows playfully.

"No." The girl simply said, her voice being cold.

"You don't want to know that he turned his emotions off..." He started.

"Stop." She said, cutting Klaus' speech off.

"... and that he found a new girl?" He finished, his gaze focused on Elena's future expression.

The Doppelgänger looked up at Klaus, her eyes widened.

"What...?" She managed to say, after a moment.

"Yup. Her name's Elisa. That kind of sounds like Elena, no?" Klaus asked, delighted by the situation.

"He wouldn't have done this... No..." She started, stammering slightly because of the shock.

"Sorry but that's the truth. Do you think he wouldn't have forgotten you?" The Hybrid questioned her, smirking tauntingly.

The poor Girl tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling dizzy suddenly. Klaus was taking more and more blood, and Elena was feeling the effects of the lack of blood. Also, she was devastated by what Klaus was telling her. She did want Kol to have a new life, to get over Elena... But she deeply thought he wouldn't totally give up on her, or she wished he didn't give up on her so easily.

"Kol never cared about you, I know it. He never cares about a girl more than one night." Klaus said, chuckling.

"Leave me alone..." Elena pleaded.

"Kol never loved you. He would laugh at your face if he would see how broken you are without him." the Original hybrid laughed.

"You do not know what love is." Elena spat through her gritted teeth.

She was done with all of this story. She finally realized that she had to move on. She couldn't hold onto someone who wasn't there for her.

Some growls echoed down the corridor. Klaus stood up and turned wondering what was happening. He tilted his head to the side as a man walked into the room, shooting a deathly glare to the Immortal Hybrid.

"Can you imagine the irony of the situation?" Klaus asked, his eyebrows both raised.

"All I can imagine is you, on the floor with some broken bones if you don't leave Elena alone." The tall man spat, stepping forward slowly.

"The ironic point is, that '_Salvatore_' means 'Saviour' in Italian." Klaus said, after shrugging his shoulders faintly. "You'll always be there for your little Elena, aren't you, Damon?" He added, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"Always." He repeated. "Now leave her alone." He added coldly.

"And why so?" Klaus questioned Damon.

"I killed two of your Hybrids." Damon said quietly, after shrugging a shoulder. "You have enough blood to make ten or even more hybrids. You'll kill her if you continue." Damon added, in a threatening tone.

Damon walked slowly to Klaus until he was one of two meters away from the immortal man.

"I don't care if she dies." Klaus simply said, smiling wide. "I have enough blood." Klaus stated.

"This is not a proposition." Damon said as he scoffed humorlessly.

The blue-eyes vampire pulled out two bloodbags out of under his jacket. He grinned wide as Klaus' smile faded quickly.

"This is Elena's blood, isn't it?" Damon raised both eyebrows playfully.

He opened his pocket Knife and put the tip of the blade against one of the blood bags.

"So, are you still up to kill your Doppelgänger?" Damon asked.

Klaus turned and pulled the needles out of Elena's veins. Then, he quickly wrapped bandages around her wrists to stop the undid the ropes who were cutting the poor girl's wrists and put the almost full bloodbags on the table. He stepped aside and gestured to his Doppelgänger.

"You won't be able to protect her forever." Klaus said to Damon in a confessing tone, but it kind of seemed like a threat.

Damon tossed the two bloodbags at Klaus and when the Hybrid caught them, Elena and Damon were already gone.

* * *

Damon arrived at Elena's eyes with the Brunette in his arms, the vampire's jacket around her shoulders. She was unconscious, but Damon had checked her pulse earlier and he knew she would be fine.

He opened the door and he turned to the couch to see that Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric and Meredith were already there. They both stood up at the same time and Caroline almost ran to her friend.

"Is she alright!?" The Blondie asked, a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah. I checked her pulse, it's a bit slow but I thin she will be fine." Damon explained.

"I will auscultate her, please bring her upstairs." Meredith said with a soft and reassuring voice.

"I'll do it." Jeremy suddenly said, taking her unconscious sister in his arms, before walking upstairs carefully, followed by Meredith.

"What did he do to her?" Alaric said, leaning against the rail of the stairs.

"He took her blood, probably to make new Hybrids." Damon said, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Did you take the bloodbags?" Bonnie asked.

"No." Damon said after a moment.

"What!? Do you realize he's able to make new Hybrids now!?" Caroline bursted out.

"Hey Barbie, calm down. He wanted to kill her! Do you hear me!? Kill her!" He insisted. "He was supposed to drain her until there was no blood in her body anymore." He added.

Caroline looked at Damon and stopped talking. She had to admit that, Damon, today, has saved her Best friends' life.

"Well, thank you." The blonde vampire sighed after a moment.

"You're welcome." Damon said, shooting her a wide grin.

The both turned to the stairs as they heard Meredith coming from upstairs.

"She's fine. She only needs to rest for a few days until all the strength she had lost comes back." Meredith said with a warm smile.

"Can we see her?" Bonnie asked the Doctor, almost in a pleading tone.

"This is not a good moment. She needs to get some sleep first. I'm sorry." Meredith said, smiling a bit.

"We'll let her rest and we'll be back tomorrow." Caroline said, nodding once.

After the two girls were gone, Jeremy walked downstairs with his work stuff.

"I have to take my shift at the Mystic Grill." Jeremy said as he put his jacket on.

"Alright, I'll take care of 'Lena." Alaric said after patting Jer's back.

"Jeremy, can you drive me home first if you have time? Alaric picked me at my Home so I don't have my car." the Doctor said, her brows softly furrowed.

"Sure, let's get going." Jer nodded.

After they were both gone, Alaric and Damon walked to the kitchen. Ric pulled a bottle of bourbon and two glasses out of one of cupboards and set them on the counter. He filled the two glasses and slid one on the counter in front of Damon. Then, the Hunter looked up at Damon.

"What?" Damon asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you think Elena will be fine?" Ric asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah she will. She is strong, a little attack from Klausy won't kill her." Damon said, picking up his glass.

"No, I'm not talking about today. I'm talking about the past few weeks." Alaric replied, a concerned look on his face.

"Elena refuses to talk to me." He said, tightening his hand around the glass.

"Maybe you should apologize." Alaric told Damon.

"About what?" Damon chuckled humorlessly.

"For interfering into Kol and Elena's relationship." Alaric simply said, his voice being cold.

"Kol is a dick. See how Elena is now because of him? He let her down and he was thinking she would be just fine." He growled, the glass cracking faintly.

"Damon, Kol did this to protect her. Don't bring this again." Alaric sighed before finishing his glass.

"Are you on his side now!?" Damon bursted out.

"Well maybe he is sometimes better than you." Alaric growled lightly, being on edge.

"If I see this man again I will rip his throat out. Do you hear me!?" The vampire shouted, slamming the glass down onto the kitchen counter, and making the glass break in a hundred sharp pieces of glass.

"You should go." Alaric said, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I should. My jacket's upstairs." Damon said, glaring at the Hunter.

* * *

**(3)**

**DAMON'S POV:**

Damon arrived in Elena's room and he saw his jacket on the edge of her bed. He walked forward and took it. But, when he looked up, he saw her. Elena was there, laying down peacefully. She was awake and she was looking at Damon.

"Hey." Damon said, putting his jacket down.

He walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, and pushed lightly a strand of hair out of Elena's face.

"Why are you here?" Elena mumbled sleepily.

"To take back my jacket. I-I'm sorry for waking you up." The vampire replied, speaking in a low tone.

"You didn't wake me up. I can't sleep." The brunette explained.

"You can't, or you won't?" Damon whispered.

"Both." Elena simply sighed.

Damon looked at her and she was beautiful. Even if she was looking pale and tired, she was still beautiful. He hadn't seen since the day Kol ran away. He missed everything of her. Her voice, her beautiful hair, her deep brown eyes he loved to look into, everything. He was no longer angry, because Elena was calming her down.

"Elena I.." He started, not sure if it was the good moment to tell her his thoughts.

"Hm?" Elena mumbled, frowning a little.

"I love you." Damon said simply.

"Damon, it's not..." Elena started to talk.

"Shh. Listen to me." He said, putting a finger against her mouth. "Don't say that it's not a good moments to say such things, because there is no good moments. Everything I say is wrong to everyone, because they think I can't love you. They think I'm the guy who steals the girl to his brother, or a manwhore... But I do love you, Elena. If only you knew the whole story..." He stopped for a moment, and shook his head.

"Damon, please stop." Elena said, her eyes shining softly.

"You don't now the whole story. But I guess this is not important. All you have to know is that I love you, and I will never give up on you like Kol did. Please, give me a chance." Damon pleaded.

He took the Doppelgänger's hand and pressed it between his. He looked at the beautiful Elena and he saw one single tear falling down her cheek. He approached his hand and put it against her cheek, and he brushed the tear away with his thumb, gently, as if he didn't want to hurt her. Elena took his hand and squeezed it gently, She shook her head softly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Damon. But I can't." She simply whispered.

Damon gulped and let go of her hand, and he stood up quietly, he grabbed his jacket and looked over his shoulder at Elena.

"I won't give up." He simply said.

* * *

**(4)**

**BACK TO ELENA'S POV:**

Elena took a deep breath after Damon went away. She wasn't expecting the vampire to open his heart to her like this. But she knew Damon was not a man for her. The only man who was good for her was Kol.

She looked at the clock. Her heartbeat increased when she saw that it was 9:00pm. It was a sign.

She sat up slowly and took her phone from her night table. She dialed Kol's number, because she knew it by heart now.

She heard the ringing tone and took a sighed deeply to calm herself down.

Then, she heard something.

"Hello, you're on Kol Mikaelson's phone. You know what to do."

He didn't answer.

Elena took a deep breath when she heard the *bip* who meant that the message was recording.

"Hey, Kol. This is me, Elena. Something happened. I.. I can't do this alone anymore. I can't." She started.

"I can't wake up, knowing that you won't be there again. I can't go to sleep knowing that today, I spent another day without you. You were wrong. I'm not safe. Because I guess.. no one can protect me from myself." she continued, gathering herself between every sentences. "I don't have anything to hold onto.. nothing helps me anymore. I'm so alone, Kol. Please, answer me.. I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice." Elena said, letting out a sob at the same time. "I'm trying to convince myself that you did this for my own good. I'm really trying... but I can't believe this anymore." She finally said.

She stopped talking for a moment. She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes. It's been a long time she hadn't cried.

"Klaus told me about your emotions." the Brunette said. "You switched them off?" She questioned Kol throught eh speaker of her phone. "Knowing I am hurt made you switch them off? Or maybe you didn't want to care anymore because it's way funnier with girls? She questioned again, her voice being harsh.

"Klaus told me about the girl. Does she have something that I don't have? I need to know.." Elena pleaded. "I almost died today. You were not there to protect me. I.. I need to know why you let me down like this. Did you even love me?" Elena asked, laughing despite herself. "I was a kind of game for you, right?" She asked, before wiping her tears away again. "I can't do this anymore. You.. you played me.." She mumbled.

Elena dropped her phone and sighed deeply. How could she think Kol was a good man!? She took her phone again and gulped a little.

"Congratulations. You won your game. I thought you loved me, I thought you were not like every other men.. Tell me, was it fun? To make me believe that you were not a villain? Huh!? Tell me!" She shouted in the speaker. "You're a stranger to me now. Congratulations. You won your game." She repeated, before hanging up.

She looked at her phone for a moment. She widened her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing what happened. She brought her hands to her mouth and tears started building into her eyes.

"Oh my God.." She said after a few seconds.

She too her phone and stared at it.

She cried loudly and threw her phone across the room, the phone crashing against the mirror. As the mirror exploded in a billion pieces, Elena was crying, inconsolable. Tears were steaming down her face and were crashing onto the blanket.

Alaric, alarmed by the loud noises, ran upstairs and found Elena, sitting in her bed, her eyes watering. He ran to her and sat on the edge of the bed, and instantly pulled her into his arms.

"Sh.. Everything is gonna be alright.." He started saying, over and over again, caressing the poor girl's hair while she was crying against his chest.

Alaric knew he was lying. Nothing was going to be alright.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE:**

The end!

Did you like it!?

I put some Delena in that story but I thought it would be great. Thougts about it?

Tell me your thoughts in a review! ;)

Thank you for your lovely reviews! You guys rock!

**_About the fanfic plan I got:_**

I think I'll be doing a Teen Wolf x The Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I've been watching Teen Wolf literally 24/7 since a few days and it's really, really, really awesome. Just.. words can't describe it. gfhfgjfgfjfhj. Do you think a pairing between Stiles and Elena would be good? I am already thinking of a plot lol.

I love you all! xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 10.

By the way, my story reached 50 Reviews! Thank you everyone, I won't say it enough times but your support means a lot to me! xx

This chapter is a bit Kol-centered. You have no idea about the scene he's in and you're going to find out in a few minutes!

And Elena and Kol won't find each others in this chapter (they have been away from each others since 6 weeks now, if yu haven't counted.), because I won't want to rush things. Maybe in the next chapter if you're lucky! ;)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer : I (sadly) don't own anything about The Vampire Diaries, because we both know I wouldn't have killed Kol off the show, TWICE! *big pout***

* * *

**KOL'S POV:**

Kol was sitting on the couch of his crappy motel, an empty bottle of scotch standing on the coffee table in front of him. His face was not shaven, his hair was messy and he was smelling like alcohol. He was going to go to the bar in a few minutes, but something stopped him.

His phone rang.

Kol checked the clock. It was precisely 9pm. He knew it was Elena, it was her, he knew it.

But he let the phone ring until it stops, even though all he wanted at the moment is to hear Elena's sweet, recomforting voice. After a few minutes, he took his phone and pressed the 'messages' button. He brought his phone to his ear with a shaky hand and he closed his eyes. As she was talking, the vampire opened his eyes again, and he was shocked by what he was listening to.

The way Elena was talking, the emotion in his voice was making him feel awful. He would never, ever forget himself for what he has done. He would keep thinking of it, he would keep turning over and over the problem inside of his mind, but the conclusion would always be the same.

Elena talked about Klaus as well. He told her that Kol turned his emotions off, he told her that he found a new girl. The rage was amplifying in Kol's mind: Klaus has been manipulating his Elena, he has been telling her things that were false to make her lose ground. She believed everything, because she couldn't trust Kol anymore. She did. She has lost ground.

Kol hung up and put his phone in his pocket. he took his jacket and walked out of the motel, slamming the door behind him in anger. He got in his car and turned the engine on, then he quickly and dangerously drove off to the bar.

As soon as he reached the parking of the Bar, he parked his car and got out of his luxurious Porsche. He started heading towards the entry of the place but he got distracted by noises coming from a dark alley beside the bar. Curiously, he walked slowly to where the noises came from and he walked into the alley. With his Vampire abilities, the dark-haired Original could see what was happening. Two people were there, a boy and a girl, making out.

_Ew, that's gross_, he thought during a second.

"Having fun right there?" Kol asked, chuckling slightly in due to his drunk state.

Kol heard the woman's heart race slightly because of the surprised. The Original vampire chuckled, it's been a long time someone got scared of him.

"Who the Hell are you?" The man asked, steeping away from the girl and coming towards Kol.

"My name doesn't really matter." Kol replied, a glimpse of amusement in his voice. "I could hear your girl groan from the streets, you should keep her in mute." He added, laughing now.

"Hey, it's none of your business." The guy approached, a threatening tone in his voice.

It only made Kol want to tease him even more.

"So, you need to be in the dark to get girls?" Kol asked, sounding overly concerned.

"Hey dude, I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't know you... But the worst thing is that you don't know me. I do boxing." The man said before raising his fists in a defensive tone.

Kol smirked wide and shook his head, raising his hands in surrender. The situation was kind of amusing him. He'd always loved when people thought they could beat him, even if in fact, they couldn't. He'd always loved when the person who were threatening him, were begging him to let them live after they'd seen who - or what he was.

"Okay, let's play a game. If you can punch me, I'll go and everything will be like nothing happened. But, if you miss me, I'll break your bones. I don't now which ones yet though." Kol said in a playfully tone.

"Ma'am." Kol added politely as the girl stepped closer to the guy.

"John, let's go..." The girl murmured, sounding worried.

"I'm not scared of you." The guy who was named John said, stepping closer to Kol.

"C'mon Rocky, punch me! Come on, you've got one try!" Kol said, putting himself in a defensive position.

John launched his fist forward with skill but Kol was obviously faster than the poor man. He stepped forward and ducked the man's fist. John, probably vexed, tried to punch the Original once again. Kol laughed and grabbed John's fist into his hand, squeezing it tight.

"You're cheating, I said _one_ try." Kol said, tilting his head to the side. "What do we do to people who cheat?" He questioned the couple.

The Original vampire answered by an evil grin and he squeezed his hand around the man's fist. Kol chuckled as the man started screaming in pain, when the knuckles clashed against each others and broke. Kol heard the girl gasp loudly, shocked by what happened.

"Finally, your lady's a little less loud." Kol said after pushing the guy away from him, sending him right on the ground.

John quickly stood up and looked at the man with supernatural strength standing in front of him. John wrapped his good arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her away.

"Let's go" He told her, his hand probably aching in pain.

But Kol wasn't done with them. He has missed being a villain, actually. He shook his head and took a step on the side, blocking their way out of the alley.

"You didn't introduce me to your lovely friend, didn't you?" the Vampire said to John, looking intensely at the girl.

She was blonde, with blue eyes. Kol didn't like girls like this, they were looking too sweet for him. He prefered a brown-haired girl, with deep and beautiful brown eyes. Someone like his Elena.

"Leave her alone." John said through his gritted teeth.

"You shut up." Kol said, his pupils dilating. "You don't remember anything of what happened. Your girlfriend broke... your hand because your hands were wondering somewhere they shouldn't be wondering." Kol finsished his sentence after a few seconds, looking for a good pretext.

Kol grinned wide when the man walked away, looking completely lost. He turned to the now scared girl and smiled tauntingly.

"What's up?" He asked playfully.

"I have pepper spray in my purse.." She started.

"Darling, we both know I'm faster." Kol said in a reassuring tone.

"Are.. are you going to k-kill me?" The terrorized girl asked in a low voice.

"I don't think so. I'm just..." Kol started.

He frowned for a few seconds after grinning wide. His fangs came out and his eyes turned red with veins surrounding the dark and blood-injected orbs.

"...hungry." He finished his sentence, before speeding to the girl.

He grabbed her by her hair and tilted her head. He opened his mouth and he bent down to bite into her neck.

But something stopped him.

"Enough." A voice said.

_What the Hell?_, the vampire told himself.

Kol rolled his eyes and stomped his foot on the ground.

"Oh, come on!" He whined like a grounded little kid. "Just one bite." He said, approaching his mouth even closer to her neck.

"That's not very gentle to treat a woman like this, Kol." The voice said, playfully.

Kol stopped as the person said his name. He let go of the Girl's hair and looked into her eyes.

"Go home. Sleep. You won't remember anything about what happened tonight." He said, compelling her.

As the girl ran away, Kol turned and folded his arms. He looked up and down at the man who was standing there, a bright smile across his face. It was the guy he'd seen at the bar lie two weeks ago, the one he thought he knew.

"Who are you?" The dark-haired Original asked, his voice no longer sounding amused.

"Your brother didn't tell you about me?" The man asked. "Of course he didn't, he put you in a coffin for like 100 years." He added, sounding surprised by the fact Kol had been daggered during over a century.

Kol took a few steps forward and glared darkly at the mysterious man.

"I said, Who. Are. You?" the Original spat through his gritted teeth, cutting his question between every word of it.

"My name's Marcel. Nice to meet you." The man said, a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

"So, you're my brother's little _protégé_?" Kol said, taking a sip from his scotch of glass.

The two vampires were sitting at a table in the bar, away from the crowd. Marcel thought it would be better since Kol wanted to rip his head off at first. Marcel explained the Original vampire everything and the common past he had with his brother and with the Mikaelson family. First, Kol didn't believe him but Marcel told him things, details, that made Kol change his mind, such as how they got turned, by who, or even when.

"I _was_." Marcel corrected, insisting on the 'was'.

"How come he didn't talk about you then?" Kol asked, in a curious tone more than in a suspicious one.

"First, you were dead and locked in a coffin, mate." Marcel chuckled.

"First, I'm not your mate." Kol cut him off, repeating sarcastically his words.

"Alright, look I don't wanna fight." Marcel said, raising his hands in surrender. "And second, when he left town, he thought I was dead." The vampire explained.

"I see." Kol let out after a few seconds.

The Original vampire downed the rest of his glass and set it on the table.

"What about you? Why'd you came here huh?" Marcel asked, filling his Kol's glasses with scotch.

"That's pretty much none of your business." Kol replied calmly, giving Marcel a fake wide smile.

"Ah, come on." Marcel laughed. "I thought we were friends?" He questioned the dark-haired Original.

"Not quite yet." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Man, you almost killed two customers of that bar, and I answered all your questions about my past... I guess you can tell me why are you there, in my town?" Marcel said, seeming a little annoyed.

"That is still none of your business" Kol answered, a fake big bright smile across his face. "Since when do I have to justify myself hm?" he asked then.

"You're in the New Orleans here. You're not the Boss." Marcel explained, knocking on the table lightly to get more bottles of alcohol.

Kol sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat, giving up. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine. I left town to protect someone. Someone who is not safe when I'm around her. Which is stupid." Kol said after chuckling,

Kol took another sip of glass and the alcohol was already affecting his senses.

"Oh, I see. Why do you think she's safer without you?" Marcel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well in fact she's not. But this girl is really important to Klaus, he.. whatever." Kol brushed it off. "She's really important and Klaus threatened her. I thought I would keep her safe by running away, but it only did the contrary." the Original vampire explained.

Kol downed his glass quickly, ignoring the burning sensation of the alcohol in his throat. He pushed his glass to Marcel for a refill.

"Ho important was this girl?" Marcel asked refilling Kol's glass quickly.

Kol took the glass and took a few swigs, being well drunk now. Alcohol was one of Kol's weaknesses, because when Kol was drunk he was waaaaay more talkative. His drunk state didn't make him notice the obvious interest of Marcel for this girl the original vampire left to come here.

"She's the Petrova Doppelgänger, ya know." Kol let out drunkenly, rubbing his eyes lightly.

"Well, well, well... interesting." Marcel said, sounding truly surprised.

"You think so?" Kol asked.

"A Mikaelson falling in love with a Petrova Doppelgänger? Of course it is." Marcel scoffed. "Not that it didn't happen already." He added, a glimpse of amusement in his voice.

"I guess my dear brother told you about that passionating story." Kol said as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's say I now enough things to see the importance this Doppelgänger has." Marcel replied calmly.

"Mhm-hm. I should go." the Original vampire said, standing up.

Marcel stood up as well and pushed Kol down on the seat. He pushed the almost empty bottle to him and looked down at the old vampire with a wide grin.

"Oh come on, you will finish the bottle, no? It's the best scotch I have and it would wound my heart to waste it like that." the Marcel said as he sat down.

"Fine." Kol replied gruffly, downing his glass to fill it one last time.

"Where did you tell me Klaus was already?" Marcel asked, sounding concerned.

"Mystic Falls." Kol said before downing his full glass of scotch in only a few swigs.

Kol stood up and dusted his jacket off clumsily. He looked down at Marcel who was still sitting, and raises an eyebrow.

"It was nice meeting you, Kol Mikaelson." Marcel spoke up with a wide grin.

"Same goes about you." Kol said, before walking away.

* * *

**~ Three weeks later. ~**

**ELENA'S POV:**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the grass in the middle of the park. They were exhausted, because they have done shopping all day at the Mall. Caroline laid down there and sighed in relief.

"God, I've missed that." She let out in a chuckle.

"I know right? It's been a long while we haven't done a Girly day." Bonnie said, laying down next to the Blonde girl.

"'Lena, what are you doing?" Caroline looked up at Elena.

"I was just texting Damon, I don't want him to be worried." the Brunette said, sitting down next to her friends.

"We're only gone since the beginning of the afternoon, what would he be afraid of?" Caroline asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was just reassuring him." Elena said as she pushed a strand of long hair off her shoulder.

Elena and Damon grew closer and closer since Klaus attacked her. the Doppelgänger forgot everything Damon has done to separate Kol and her, and she forgave him for everything he has done. She knew that Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and even Alaric didn't like it but Elena didn't care. She didn't care at all. She was not ready for a relationship anyway. It took her time to stand up again and she was still fragile.

"How many times did you 'reassure' him today?" Caroline spat.

"Hey! No fighting." Bonnie said as she sat up, looking at her two friends.

"Right. Sorry Care, I promise I won't text him anymore for today." Elena said, then poked the Blonde Vampire's cheek.

"It's alright, I don't feel like arguing anyway." Caroline chuckled.

"Oh! By the way girls, Jeremy and Alaric are going to the Grill tonight...so, Movie night?" Elena questioned, a cheery look on her face.

"Sure!" The two girls said at the same time.

"Wait, do you have alcohol?"Caroline asked, furrowing her brows.

"Course I do." Elena said with a confident look.

"Popcorn?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." The Brunette answered.

"Chips?" Caroline asking again.

"Yup again." Elena shot back.

"Candies? I'm not coming if there isn't any candies."Caroline stated as she folded her arms.

"I do have candies." Elena nudged the Blondie.

"I'm not coming if you keep nudging and poking me, Gilbert." Caroline spat with a fake angry look on her face.

"You won't come if you keep sulking, Forbes." Elena poked Caroline again.

"Alright let's go home now kiddos, shouldn't we?" Bonnie said, rolls her eyes at her friend's sillyness.

* * *

The three girls collapsed on Elena's bed, being slightly drunk and still wide awake. They were ready to go to bed, but they were not planning to sleep yet. Caroline and Bonnie borrowed pj's to Elena since they didn't come home between the Shopping day and the Movie night.

"Oh my God I think I'm having a sugar overdose." Caroline said, tapping her stomach softly.

"You're the one who asked for candies, remember, Love." Elena chuckled and laid down on the soft pillows.

"Ah, ah. I didn't know you were this funny." the Blonde girl said as she pulled a face.

Elena sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Gosh, she missed those girls night... That's what she really needed. The more time she was spending with her best friends, her brother or even Alaric, the less she was thinking of that pain in her heart, that hole dug by Kol's absence. Days after days, her love for him turned in a kind of hate. She knew it was destroying her but she couldn't stop that feeling. She was hating everything of him. The distance only made it worse.

"By the way..." Elena said, sitting up after a moment.

She took a deep breath and too Bonnie's hand, then Caroline's.

"Thank you, for everything." Elena said, smiling at her friends. "I am sorry for everything that happened in the past few weeks. I kept pushing you away, because I didn't know that I needed you two to heal my own wounds. I should have let you help me... I'm so sorry." She added, her eyes starting to water softly.

"Darling, you don't have to apologize, we understand." Bonnie said, rubbing Elena's back with her free hand.

"No, I mean it. Thank you for still being there for me after everything I made you get through. Today was awesome, really. I missed you so much." The Brunette said, smiling wide through the tears.

"Aw, don't make me cry!" Caroline said after pulling Elena into her arms.

Caroline opened her other arm and pulled Bonnie into the hug.

"Ugh I love you girls!" Caroline said, her face buried into Elena's hair.

"We know." Elena and Bonnie said together.

After a moment, Elena and Bonnie decided to tell Caroline that they couldn't breathe anymore. The Blonde vampire rolled her eyes and let go of her friends.

The three girls were now laying in the dark, inside of Elena's bed. They were trying to sleep, vainly. Everytime one of the girls was moving, another one was falling out of the bed. During fifteen minutes, they fought for a pillow, they pulled the covers away from each others, they did childly things but they didn't care, because everything was peaceful tonight.

"So... What are you going to do about Kol?" Caroline finally asked, after a little moment of calm.

"What do you want me to do? He played me." Elena said, scoffing a bit.

"Are you going to forgive him one day?" Bonnie questioned, sitting up and leaning on her eyebrow.

"I don't know, really." Elena said, pursing her lips. "I mean, he played with me, and he just... disappeared like that..." Elena said, letting out a sigh.

She really didn't know what to think. She was deeply hating him, but at the same time she wouldn't know how to react in front of this impossible situation.

"What will you do if he comes back?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know, Caroline!" Elena said, being a little annoyed. "He clearly showed me that he didn't give a crap about me, so don't go thinking that I will crawl back to his feet..." She almost yelled. "If he ever comes back." Elena whispered after a moment.

"Let's leave it for tonight. We have to sleep before hangover." Bonnie said, calming down the two girls.

* * *

**~ One week later ~**

**REBEKAH'S POV:**

Rebekah was sitting on her bed, playing with her phone nervously. Only one thing, one person, was in her mind: Kol.

Kol left Mystic Falls since 10 weeks now. He didn't give any news to anyone, not even her. She was really worried about her brother, because it was not in his usual things to run away just like this, without telling her. Rebekah wanted to call him, to ask him if he was okay, to ask him about how he was doing, to simply hear his voice. Rebekah and Kol were siblings, but they were also best friends.

When they were younger, and even now sometimes, they used to fight a lot. Petty arguments about details of their lives. But when the were over, it was like nothing could pull them away from each others.

Rebekah closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down. She couldn't have done this.

Memories from their last talk, just before he ran away from Mystic Falls ten weeks ago, were popping up in her mind again.

_"Kol, don't do this!" Rebekah cried. _

_They were in Kol's room. Kol was packing his stuff, preparing to drive away from this town._

_"I have to, Bekah." He answered, seeming calm. _

_Rebekah sped to him and took him by his two shoulders. Tears was building into her eyes and she knew the worst was coming. _

_"You can't leave me. Don't leave me." the Original girl said, shaking her brother slightly._

_Kol growled a little and tossed her away. He walked to his wardrobe and took a pile of clothes. He threw them in his suitcase and half closed it. He was doing everything to not look at his poor sister._

_"I can't. Elena is not safe while I'm near her." He answered coldly. _

_"She's just a girl! We don't care if she dies, are we?" Rebekah shouted angrily. _

_"I do care, Rebekah!" Kol yelled after turning to face his sister._

_Elena Gilbert, over and over again. The Original vampire was so, so freaking done with Petrova's. _

_"Oh please Kol, you're pathetic!" Rebekah said, shaking her head in disbelief._

_Rebekah didn't know how to make him stay. Kol was pretty stubborn and in a thousand years she hadn't found anything to make his change his mind, not even once._

_"I'm going. Dot." Kol shouted, before sighing exasperatedly._

_"Why!? Klaus is going to kill her, it's just a matter of time!" the blonde woman said, walking again towards Kol. "For centuries, I've been patient, waiting for my Brother to get undaggered." She added, her voice full of sadness. _

_"I know. Listen, I got to go. Elena is the girl I like... she's the girl I _love. _Hey__, have you seen how Klaus is being since Elena and I started to hang out together?" He asked, looking straight into his sisters eyes. __  
_

_"It's all about one girl, again." Rebekah blurted out. "Listen. You can stay here. Just stop caring about Elena. Stay with me Kol, I won't support losing my brother again." She said, in a pleading tone._

_Tears were finally rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care to look weak in front of Kol. _

_"I have to go, Bekah." He said, his voice softening a little, he took his sister in his arms and sighed deeply. "I promise I will call you to give you some news." He added as he pulled back._

_"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked, sounding worried._

_"I don't know yet. But please, don't hurt Elena. I really do care about her." Kol said, truthfully. _

_"As you wish. I promise I won't hurt her." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes lightly._

_"I will return soon, sister." Kol said as he pulled Rebekah into a quick hug again. _

_As soon as the dar-haired original broke the hug, he took his suitcase and sped off quickly before Klaus can catch him to have a talk._

And there she was. Alone, on her own.

Rebekah was sitting in her room, still turning her phone into her hands. Kol didn't call, even once, since he was gone. Rebekah was a little afraid of how her brother would be. But she had to see, she had to figure out everything. She quickly dialed Kol's number and she waited. And waited.

"Rebekah?" A voice said through the speaker.

He answered. Rebekah wanted to scream in happiness but she was too worried about her brother to do so.

"Kol!? Oh my God, Kol! Where the Hell have you been!?" Rebekah yelled out, standing up quickly.

"Hey Bekah... I... I'm safe." Kol only said, keeping his sister in the doubt.

"Why didn't you call me!?" the Original Barbie asked.

"I.. my phone died." Kol lied.

"I thought something happened to you!" Rebekah shouted in sadness anger, and ignoring the lie.

"Look, I'm sorry. Things got so messy that I couldn't figure how to.. manage that." Kol stammered out after a moment.

"That?" Rebekah asked, confused.

"I mean, everything." He mumbled.

"Okay alright now, you need to go home. That's enough, Kol." Rebekah said, trying to stay calm even though she was burning inside.

"I can't." Kol finally let out.

"But, why?" the Blonde girl asked, sounding shocked.

"Too much things happened." Kol stated.

"Is that because Elena?" Rebekah asked. "Look, she's not a problem. We can compel her, we can make her leave town, if it's needed. Klaus already has some of her blood and..." she started.

"He what!?" Kol shouted through the speaker, sounding really, really angry.

"Oh God I thought you knew..." the immortal woman said, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"How could I have known Bekah, I'm gone since... God knows how many weeks!" Kol exclaimed.

"Ten." Rebekah let out.

"What?" Kol questioned, confused.

"You're gone since ten weeks." She explained, her voice calm but full of sadness.

"Rebekah..." Kol started to explain himself.

"No, it's fine you don't need to say anything." Rebekah whispered,her voice trembling.

Silence.

Both of them didn't know what to say anymore. Most of the time they were fighting but right now, there was nothing left to fight for.

"Becks?" Kol asked after a little while.

Rebekah chuckled lightly. Kol has never called her like this since years.

"Hm?" She could only reply.

"How is she?" the dark-haired original said, his voice being cold.

Rebekah laughed. But it was not a happy laugh.

"We haven't talked since 10 weeks now, and all you're asking is 'How is she'?" Rebekah yelled, not believing her ears. "She's not the same anymore. She's broken." She finally said after a while, before hanging up, angrily pressing the 'End Call' touch.

Rebekah shook her head and buried her face inside of her hands.

Then, she felt that some tears were flowing down her cheeks.

_It hurt so much, _she was thinking.

Rebekah felt like she wasted her time, waiting for someone who didn't fight anymore. She was thinking, _where the Hell is my brother?_ _Who is he? What did I do to deserve this?_

But she was not going to give up on Kol. She was not ready to let him go.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thank you guys for reading this chapter.

:: A particular Thank you for my cute reviewer lapislazuli101 who expectantly gave me the idea to bring Kol to the New Orléans! :)

:: I'm sorry if this chapter kind of looked like a filler chapter, but I felt like writing Happy scenes between Care, Bons & Elena!  
Next chapters there will be more action and more sass... Things are getting wicked for everyone! ;)

:: I didn't want to write spoilers for those who didn't watch the The Originals Episode when Marcel's past is revealed so I didn't write in details what happened between Klaus and Marcel.

:: By the way, sorry if there is some spelling mistakes in the fanfic. My 'k' touch is messing with me and I have to like slam my finger over it to make it work haha!

Keep reviewing please! Tell me your thoughts, your opinions, your wishes, anything tht could help me to write better for you!

**I love you all! xx**


End file.
